Espejito, Espejito, Quién es el Más Enamoradito
by ladygon
Summary: Basado en el episodio de Star Trek Tos "Mirror, mirror". La historia continúa con lo que sucedió después en el mundo paralelo malvado. Un spirk malvado y es slash por su puesto Spock/Kirk.
1. Capítulo 1

**Espejito, Espejito, Quién es el Más Enamoradito**

**Por Ladygon**

Aclaraciones

Este fic está basado en el capítulo 4 de la 2° temporada de Star Trek Tos, si no lo vieron, lo pueden encontrar en youtube, se llama "Mirror, mirror" y mi fic cuenta lo que sigue después, a continuación de este capítulo, en el mundo paralelo "malvado" al que se transportaron Kirk, Uhura, McCoy y Scotty. En este mundo paralelo, todo es lo contrario al universo de Star Trek, pero las cosas siguen siendo iguales, o sea, es como el otro lado del espejo. Hay un Kirk malvado y todos son malvados. La federación es un imperio tiránico, etc. Spock usa una barba, que se le ve muy bien, es una barba estilo candado. Podríamos decir que es un spirk malvado jejeje, ya que los protagonistas son los malvados del mundo paralelo malvado y sigo la línea argumental original, sin interrupción en el tiempo por este lado. Sin embargo, siendo fiel a las nuevas pelis de Star Trek, en especial Into the Darkness (que me trae como loca), me basé en los nuevos protagonistas, así que no creo que a este Spock se le vea tan bien la barba como al Spock Prime, de ahí el cuento. Sin embargo, debo confesar que a mí los protagonistas se me confunden entre los nuevos y los viejos, ya que también adoro el spirk 1.0 si lo pudiéramos decir de alguna forma. No por nada son los iniciadores del género llamado "slash".

No suelo hacer tantas aclaraciones en un fic, pero pienso que es necesario, ya que incluso tomo algunas líneas del episodio, es por esta razón que digo que, los personajes, el capítulo y nada de Star Trek me pertenecen, son méritos de nuestro visionario Gene Roddenberry, y ahora J.J. Abrams. Se hace con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro.

Aviso que hay spolier del capítulo, pero no mucho, si quedan con ganas de verlo sería genial. Si no han visto el capítulo, este fic se puede leer igualmente, no afectando en nada su comprensión.

Aquí les va.

Capítulo 1

El transportador vibraba con ese sonido especial y las figuras aparecieron en un halo de luz, tenuemente primero, luego con avidez de manera más nítida, oscilando de la misma forma que los latidos de su corazón, al ver materializarse al capitán de la nave estelar USS Enterprise, James T Kirk.

Tuvo que recuperar a su capitán, y lo había recuperado desde ese mundo paralelo perfecto donde todos eran buenas personas y vivían en paz con sus sentimientos, pero… ¿era lo correcto?, ¿no era el otro capitán Kirk mejor?... La lógica dictaminaba que su capitán debía regresar al mundo al cual pertenecía, mientras que los otros del mundo paralelo debían regresar al suyo. No importa que el capitán fuera un asesino, déspota malvado, sin piedad, lleno de ambiciones, de poder y conquistas, no importaba, porque sea como sea, era su capitán.

En cambio, el otro capitán Kirk era el bueno, un líder que se preocupaba por los demás incluso con él mismo. Le había dicho antes de irse a su mundo, que tomara el control de la nave, que el imperio al cual pertenecía era ilógico, porque estaba destinado a la destrucción, que de él dependía el cambio para terminar con la tiranía, que podía cambiar el presente. Él vio un hombre de visión en su persona, pero la verdad es que ese capitán, no lo vio todo.

El comandante Spock también hizo cosas muy malas en pos de un imperio malvado y de un capitán malvado. Ahora, iba hacer algo más malvado, peor: Traición.

-Bienvenido capitán- dijo su primer oficial.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero me alegra mucho verlo- le sonrió de lado el capitán Kirk, mientras avanzaba hacia el tablero de comandos donde se encontraba detrás Spock. Se le quedó mirando un rato. Esa barba candado le venía bien… y si se afeitaba se vería…

Aparecieron hombres de seguridad en la puerta.

-¡Qué significa esto Spock! No me diga que usted tampoco me reconoce- su acento déspota se fue apagando hasta hacerse un murmullo.

-Capitán- Spock lo miró fijamente con fuego en sus ojos- tengo órdenes del Comando de la Flota Estelar de matarlo.

-¡QUÉ!- quedó en shock el afectado.

-Seguridad, lleve al doctor y a los otros a las cabinas de confinamiento- ordenó Spock.

-¡Pero si ese no era yo!- gritó Kirk fuera de sí.

-¡SILENCIO!- lo increpó su primer oficial- Eso tendrá que explicármelo muy bien enseguida- solo Kirk supo traducir lo que significaba esto.

Spock estaba molesto con él. El capitán Kirk se estremeció de pies a cabeza de solo pensar que su primer oficial estaba mosqueado al extremo ¡Al cuerno eso de que no sentía! Su regla de no lidiar nunca más con un vulcano enojado y que había aprendido de la peor forma, la rompió. Ahora tenía al vulcano enojado y con órdenes de matarlo, ¡MATARLO! ¡A él, al todopoderoso James T Kirk! El mundo se le cayó en pedazos. Estaba perdido. El único que podría alguna vez matarlo era ese vulcano. Estaba, realmente perdido.

Ni siquiera se volteó cuando los de seguridad se llevaron a los demás.

-Marlena, acompáñanos por favor- dijo Spock con el fáser apuntándole al capitán.

El capitán pestañó un par de veces para darse cuenta, por primera vez, de la presencia de la chica. Marlena era su amante, aunque él la consideraba más una chica con la cual pasar el rato, pero qué hacía junto a Spock, ¿estaban juntos en esto?, ¿era un plan para deshacerse de él? Quiso gritarles que no se saldrían con la suya, pero la determinación en los ojos de Spock y el fáser en su mano, le hizo obedecerle y caminar hacia su destino.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la nave. Kirk se acordó de esos condenados a muerte deslizándose por los pasadizos directo a la cámara de su perdición. Se detuvieron en la puerta de sus habitaciones. Así que sería en sus aposentos. Spock se desharía de él dentro de su propio cuarto. El cuarto del capitán de la nave.

-Marlena, muéstreme ese poder del que se habló- le dijo Spock a la chica.

-¡Marlena, no!- gimió Kirk en un intento desesperado para evitar lo inevitable.

La chica ni siquiera pestañó. Kirk no pudo sostenerle la vista, y terminó por bajarla hacia el suelo.

Marlena, tranquilamente, le mostró a Spock, los controles del arma asesina que poseía el capitán Kirk dentro de sus habitaciones. La máquina le había dado demasiado poder en la flota estelar, lo mantenía libre de sus enemigos y lo hacía casi intocable.

-Así que este era su poder- meditó Spock con sus aires científicos- solo fija a la persona en la pantalla, aprieta este botón y esa persona desaparece, se evaporiza… mmmh fascinante…

-¡Spock!- Kirk levantó su vista para fijarla en los ojos del vulcano- ¡jamás la usé contigo!, ¡yo jamás usaría esa máquina contigo!, ¿no es cierto Marlena?- la chica lo miró sin expresión- ah, ya entiendo, ustedes están juntos, ¿desde cuándo, eh?, eres un traidor Spock, aprovechaste que no estaba aquí para…

-Oh, pero si usted siempre estuvo aquí- respondió con tranquilidad el aludido- se paseó por la nave, se sentó en la silla de mando, conversó conmigo, humilló a Marlena, desobedeció las órdenes del comando, me hizo violar las normas, me golpeó en la cabeza con un objeto contundente que casi me mata…

-¡ESE NO FUI YO!- se defendió desesperado.

-Ah, ¿y de quién es la culpa?- Spock se le acercó de forma peligrosa, dejándolo medio aturdido- su contraparte- comenzó a explicar muy despacio- su yo paralelo, me engañó casi totalmente, ¿sabe la razón?- hizo una pausa peligrosa- Puedo apostar a que el otro Spock, el Spock del universo paralelo al cual usted fue, lo identificó inmediatamente… ¿No es cierto mi querido capitán?

Kirk se puso tenso, comenzó a sudar frío. Recordó al Spock del otro mundo al cual quiso engañar, pero no pudo, lo reconoció sin chistar.

-Eso fue porque, porque… por…- comenzó a balbucear.

-Hice una fusión mental con el doctor McCoy para saber lo que pasaba. Pude hacerla con el otro capitán, ¿sabe por qué no lo hice?

La escena era tensa, pero al mismo tiempo emocionante. Marlena la observaba de cerca, viéndolos a ambos como si se tratara de alguna clase de película. Eso la confundía notablemente. Ahí estaba el capitán Kirk, quien la había tratado como un objeto sexual, tiránico, perverso, sin miedo a nada ni a nadie, y sin embargo, balbuceaba, temblaba, claro iba a morir, era por eso, pero se sentía otra cosa en el ambiente. El capitán Kirk estaba angustiado, no solo porque iba a morir, sino por la presencia arrebatadora de Spock, quien estaba irreconocible hasta este punto, ya que se veía muy apasionado y Spock no tenía emociones, eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

-No la hiciste con el otro capitán… - dijo en un murmullo enternecido Kirk.

-No, ni tampoco con usted- volvió la molestia en la voz de Spock- es usted demasiado inflexible, demasiado disciplinado, una vez que ha tomado una decisión...

-No, Spock…- ya sabía la razón por la que fue descubierto tan fácilmente en el otro mundo y la razón por la que estaba tan molesto Spock.

-Usted nunca- avanzó más y más donde Kirk- ¡Nunca!, quiso fusionarse conmigo, por lo tanto, no tenía cómo saber que no era usted. No había nada, pero el otro Kirk sí, tenía un vínculo con su Spock.

Kirk meneaba negativamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras retrocedía hacia la pared donde quedaría atrapado, agitado, con las piernas temblando. Vio como la mano de su comandante se alza sobre su rostro y cerró los ojos con un quejido. Entonces, se entregó.

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Lo que quisiera hacerle su Spock que lo hiciera, es más, lo deseaba. Si quería matarlo que lo matara, si quería removerle la mente que la removiera, si quería torturarlo que lo torturara, si quería amarlo que lo amara, porque él también lo quería, lo quería tanto que le dolía. Dolía ser como era: un ser sin merecimiento de él. Un hombre que había cometido todo acto de horror no tenía derecho a amar, menos a él, quien era todo lo contrario. Cómo iba a dejar, que ese hombre navegara por su mente de cloaca y lo infectara con lo que era, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, cuando en un suspiro, sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso dulce, muy dulce, tan dulce que lo arrebató de la oscuridad donde se encontraba. Era como una aspiradora que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Marlena miraba atónita a los dos oficiales. Primero Spock aprisionó al capitán en la pared y luego puso su mano en la cara del otro. Vio como los dos con los ojos cerrados alzaban sus cabezas al techo suspirando como si estuvieran en trance. Luego Kirk lloró y Spock balanceó su cabeza hacia los labios del otro. Se estaban besando, apasionadamente, como nunca había visto antes. Quedó petrificada con la boca abierta y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Los colores se fueron al rostro y desvió la mirada. No podía ser, no podían hacer eso enfrente suyo. Ella era la mujer del capitán, si Kirk ya no sería el capitán, sería la mujer del próximo, y el próximo era Spock. Lo había seguido y le mostró la máquina, porque sería el capitán. La máquina evaporizadora todavía estaba encendida, solo tendría que fijarlos y oprimir el botón. Bien, si Spock no sería el próximo capitán, sería la mujer del otro, pero quién, ¿Sulu?, ¿Chekov?, estos intentaron matar al otro Kirk para tomar su puesto: esa era la forma de ascender, matando al superior, y si ella los mataba podría ser la capitana, pero ella no quería ser capitana, sino la mujer del capitán. Los fijó en el aparato y en la pantalla se veía como el beso se prolongaba.

Kirk subió sus brazos y abrazó a Spock, rodeando su cuello. Spock le atrajo a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con sus dos manos. Se estaban abrazando mientras se besaban.

El dedo de Marlena tembló ante el botón. Desvió su vista de la pantalla hacia ellos dentro del cuarto. La atmósfera había cambiado, era diferente y muy hermosa. Estaba presenciando algo especial, su piel lo intuía. Había lago especial en esos dos y su mente no procesaba qué era. En la distracción escuchó al primer oficial.

-Hazlo si quieres- Spock la veía fijamente. Tenía a Kirk casi desfallecido entre sus brazos con el rostro oculto en su pecho y respirando de forma acelerada- hazlo, yo no puedo matarlo, sonrió tristemente.

Una sonrisa en ese rostro…

-¡No!, ¡no Marlena, por favor!- gritó el capitán, recuperándose de improviso, pero no saliendo del abrazo, ya que Spock lo atrapó con firmeza- ¡Spock, suéltame, aléjate de mí! - forcejeo sin éxito- Marlena, por favor te lo suplico, no lo mates… mátame a mí, yo soy el capitán todavía, pero lo será él si me matas… puedes, puedes, quedarte con él si me matas- suplicó Kirk con un gemido lastimero.

Un sacrificio…

-¡Capitán!, ¡no!- dijo con decisión Spock.

Kirk lo miraba desesperado y desviaba la vista hacia Marlena suplicante. Trató otra vez de zafarse de esos brazos amados que lo aprisionaban, pero era tan difícil que le apuñalaban el alma, porque entre más quería salir de ellos, más y más quería quedarse en ellos.

-Por favor, Marlena- Kirk jamás había pedido por favor, jamás se había disculpado y jamás había suplicado- te lo suplico por lo que más quiera, haré lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa… no lo mates- y empezó a llorar de impotencia.

Una súplica…

Spock se abrazó más a él, viendo su estado.

-Tranquilo, no dolerá- lo consoló Spock, bebiendo sus lágrimas en tiernos besos.

Kirk correspondió el abrazo de forma desesperada, mientras ahogaba su llanto.

Aceptación…

Marlena cerró los ojos, suspiró y junto con ello, recogió su dedo en un puño apretado y tembloroso.

Eran demasiado para ella. Se compuso. Habló fuerte y claro.

-No quiero matarlos, pero no quiero que me maten si los dejo vivos ¿Me garantizan que no habrá represalias después, si yo los dejo libres? ¿Tengo su palabra señor Spock?

Los dos la miraron como si vieran un espectro. Marlena sonrió y trató de explicarse.

-No sé por qué, pero me gustan ambos así como están. Son bellos- dijo con simpleza. Se encogió de hombros- aunque, hay una cosa más- se volvió seria- quiero que las cosas cambien, usted le dijo que lo consideraría, ¿recuerda señor Spock?

Spock, por supuesto que se acordaba lo que le había dicho el otro capitán Kirk, de crear un cambio en su mundo torcido y ser ese hombre visionario que creara ese cambio. Lo consideraría, lo haría si pudiera.

-Afirmativo, lo recuerdo, lo haré. Tiene mi palabra de vulcano que no habrá represalias hacia su persona de ningún tipo- Spock habló con seriedad solemne al más puro estilo vulcano.

Marlena asintió con la cabeza en modo de acuerdo. Cerró la máquina evaporizada y se dignó a dejar las habitaciones del capitán, esta vez para siempre.

-Marlena…- Kirk la detuvo antes de que la puerta se abriera para ella- ¿por qué?, digo… ¿no querías ser la mujer del capitán?- dijo confundido.

Spock pensó lo mismo, ya que era ilógico, pero no quiso hacer esa pregunta que podría tentar a la muerte. No era lógico exaltar a una mujer con el dedo en el evaporizador.

-No, ya no… - Marlene pensó en Sulu y en Chekov, pero por alguna razón misteriosa no se vio como mujer de alguno de esos dos, en cambio otra imagen se le vino a la cabeza con esos dos de protagonistas- creo…- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- creo que me dedicaré a algo más entretenido de ahora en adelante.

La imagen de esos dos, viéndola como si le hubiera brotado una cabeza nueva y ahora tuviera dos, era divertidísima, toda una escena.

-Caballeros, por si las dudas, es de seguro que encontrarán en mí, una muy buena cómplice- y con una sonrisa afectuosa, salió de la habitación, dejando al capitán y a su comandante más confundidos que nunca.

El todavía capitán, se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto atónito. De verdad no sabía qué estaba pasando. Se dio vuelta para pedirle explicaciones a su comandante.

-¡Qué significa todo esto!, ¡exijo una explicación!, ¿qué es eso que harás?, ¿a quién le dijiste que lo considerarías?- volvió a su modo despótico de siempre, pero ahora los celos comenzaban aflorar- ¿a él no es cierto?, ¿al otro yo?

Spock alzó una ceja. No sería fácil domar a este potro y cumplir su palabra.

-¡Te gustó!- acusó ciego de celos Kirk, apuntándole con el dedo cual dictador- ¡eres un…!

Spock atrapó ese dedo de Kirk con su mano derecha.

-A usted también le gustó más el otro Spock. Lo leí en su mente- le dijo con sus ojos empequeñecidos.

Quedó de piedra y descolocado el pobre capitán, pues era la pura y santa verdad. El otro Spock era muy atrayente.

-Eso solo porque se parecía a ti… no es que no me guste tu barba…- metió la pata- eso no es nada… si te la afeitas…- la metió hasta el fondo- digo no es necesario… me gustas así tal como eres…- demasiado tarde, tenía a Spock encima de él- de verdad… Spock… Spock… no, no, no… si te da mucho carácter…- dijo asustado.

Sintió como era levantado en el aire, y por un momento pensó que el vulcano lo había lanzado, pero no, solo lo tomaba en brazos como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo. Lo tomó como una novia o una princesa y se quedó aprisionado en su pecho, viendo con la facilidad que lo cargaba. Definitivamente era un vulcano, más fuerte que él, quizás el doble o el triple, o más, no sabía muy bien, pero no quería averiguarlo tampoco.

Su rostro se coloreó en carmesí y fue depositado en la cama.

-Ahora mi capitán….

-Dime Jim.

Spock vaciló por un momento, jamás pensó que algún día le pediría llamarlo así o lo tratara de manera familiar, tutearlo.

-Jim…- le gustó como sonó ese nombre en sus labios.

El mencionado se estremeció, esa pequeña palabra se hacía poderosa cuando era pronunciada por él. Era como si tuviera otro significado: Amor.

-Jim- volvió a pronunciarla y aprovechó de saborearla entre sus labios- serás mío. Tendremos ese vínculo que necesitamos.

Estaba encima de él en la cama y justo cuando lo iba a besar, vio como la sonrisa de Jim se desvaneció.

-Espera- lo detuvo Jim con las manos- el vínculo, no es que no quiera… pero cómo nos afectará- tenía miedo.

Era lógico, debía explicárselo.

-Seremos uno, tú y yo. Mis pensamientos estarán en los tuyos, al igual que en los míos. Nuestros sentimientos y nuestras almas. No habrá nadie más, solo nosotros dos en perfecta unión para siempre- Spock lo miraba con seriedad.

Se estremeció.

-¿Casarse?...- lo miró en pánico.

-Algo así, pero más profundo que eso.

-Pero yo no quiero casar…- no terminó la frase, porque vio la mirada fiera de Spock en sus ojos.

-Pues, mi querido Jim- ahora no sonaba tan bien como antes- le diré que no tiene opción, ni tiempo. Me dieron tres horas para matarlo, ¿recuerda?, sino el Comando de la Flota Estelar tomará represalias sobre mi persona, me matará por traición y otro acabará con usted. Ya me gasté una hora, cuarenta y siete minutos, con 15 segundos, no pienso gastar más. Le guste o no le guste, lo haré mío. Si valora su vida o la mía tendrá que dejarse hacer, ¿entiende?

-¡Pero Spock, yo estoy con usted!- hizo un adorable puchero que no pasó inadvertido- no es necesario llegar a tanto. Si quiere tomar la nave, la tomamos, matamos a todos, ¡y al diablo con el Comando Estelar!

Ahora Spock se cabreó. Quería cambiar las cosas, pero este cabezota no le dejaría cumplir su palabra tan fácilmente.

-¡NO!, si hace eso, nada cambiará, ¿me oye?, ¡nada!- su sangre estaba hirviendo- No le dejaré que mate a nadie más sin razón, ¡nadie más!, ¡NO MÁS!- le gritó de improviso.

Jim cerró los ojos y gimió al recibir el azote del grito en su rostro, fue como si un viento huracanado lo golpeara. No le gustaba ver a Spock enojado, le dolía.

-Spock, no…- gimoteó cuando sintió un beso rudo en su cuello- de esta forma no, por favor…

-Usted violó una mujer- le dijo Spock con suavidad y sintió como el cuerpo bajo suyo se estremecía con horror- es lógico que usted reciba el mismo trato. Creo que a eso ustedes los terrestres le llaman, Karma.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Reanudó sus besos demandantes en el cuerpo tenso del capitán. Este último, no se estaba resistiendo y dejó que lo desnudara, pero no le respondía a sus caricias. Spock se estaba frustrando. Se detuvo y suspiró. Bajó de la cama y comenzó a buscar por los cajones de la habitación. Abría los cajones y los revolvía con fiereza. Kirk se sentó en la cama y lo quedó mirando con interrogación, solo tenía la ropa interior puesta.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó el capitán.

Spock no respondió. Solo se acercó al él, le tomó las muñecas y lo ató a la cabecera de la cama con unas esposas sobre su cabeza. Su víctima gimoteó, pero no hizo intento de zafarse. Luego tomó un cuchillo.

-Qué… ¿qué harás con ese cuchillo?- Jim abrió los ojos como plato- no, no es necesario, no me resistiré.

-No quiero solo su cuerpo, pero usted no lo entiende… - Spock se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta.

Las esposas corrían por el tubo del catre cuando se movía y forcejeaba. Estando amarrado a la cama, sentía como su cabeza le daba vueltas, por más que pensaba, más le dolía.

-¡Spock!, ¡qué hace!- escuchó el agua correr en el baño y comenzó a entrarle el pánico- ¡Spock!, ¡no lo haga!- forcejeó las esposas con fuerza, tratando de zafarse de ellas y llegar donde su amado.

Es que era tan tonto. Demasiado tonto lo que estaba pasando, pero más tonto era él. James T Kirk era un idiota consumado. Mira que llegar a tal extremo para darse cuenta cuánto lo amaba. No quería que sufriera algún daño, no quería que se matara por su culpa. No sabía si era capaz de suicidarse por culpa de tener las emociones arrebatadas. No entendía a qué extremo afectaba esas emociones a un vulcano, más a Spock, el cual era mitad humano y por lo tanto, más explosivas e incontrolables eran.

-¡Spock, por favor, no te mates!- y ya no pudo aguantarlo más- ¡YO TE AMO!- lloró- ¡DE VERDAD TE AMO CON LOCURA!- dejó de llorar y rodó sobre su cuerpo, quedando boca abajo, luego se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, ahora con los brazos cruzados, comenzó a tironear- ¡Solo he sido un pobre tonto que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que significa eso! ¡No quiero perderte!- puso su pie en el catre y con todas sus fuerzas logró despegar una parte como para deslizar las esposas.

Ya se iba a incorporar de la cama con cierta libertad, cuando apareció Spock fuera del baño atraído por el ruido.

Todo se congeló. Quedaron los dos mirándose con asombro y un momento después de una larga pausa, se sintió una carcajada fuerte. El capitán Kirk lloraba de risa.

Era una escena cómica. Kirk estaba sentado en la cama casi al estilo yoga, enredado en el trozo de tubo arrancado del catre. Spock con el cuchillo en la mano y espuma en su rostro: Se estaba afeitando la barba.

-Jajajajaja… Spooooock… no tienes que hacer eso- le dijo con voz dulce y los ojos llenos de calor- yo te amo así como estás.

-Negativo, si me quito la barba su libido se incrementará, eso es lo lógico.

-Ven…- dijo Jim en modo juguetón, y atrayéndolo con el poder de su dedo índice sensualmente erótico, lo besó cuando lo tuvo cerca.

-Eh, ¿Jim?- Spock se fijó que lo había ensuciado con espuma- voy a limpiarme esto… tú… tú… también- con la mano en círculo por su rostro, hizo una seña a modo de espejo.

-Aaaah, ¡ya!- sonrió pasando sus manos esposadas, pero liberadas, por su cara.

Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero cuando apareció Spock sin la barba, caminando con su modo tranquilo hacia él, se le detuvo el corazón. Se veía tan joven, tan dulce y tan lindo, e incluso, para incrementarlo, se había desnudado y solo venía con una toalla en la cintura. No siendo demasiado todo esto, dijo:

-Creo que las llaves de las esposas están por aquí- y giró el rostro hacia un lado.

Entonces, Kirk casi se desmaya de la impresión ¡Tenía un perfil de los dioses!, sintió que la sangre le ardía y su pene subía sin control aparente. Saltó de la cama y pasó las esposas por el cuello de Spock para quedar colgado en él.

-Olvídate de la llave- le dijo de forma seductora Jim- y lo besó.

Spock deslizó sus manos por los glúteos del otro, encontrando ambas piernas que alzó para atraparlo. Jim respondió cruzando sus piernas en la espalda por arriba del trasero de Spock y cargado de esta manera, Spock caminó con él entre sus brazos hacia la cama sin dejar de besarlo.

Cuando lo depositó en la cama, colocándose encima de él, era claro y muy lógico, que a su amado capitán Jim, se le subió la libido con su nuevo look y la fase 1 de su plan, había funcionado a la perfección.

Fase 1: Seducirlo y llevarlo a la cama. Disponerlo para la fase 2. Estado de la fase 1: Completa.

Iniciando Fase 2.

Fase 2: Poseer el cuerpo del Capitán de la Nave Interestelar Enterprise James T. Kirk. Estado de la fase 2: En proceso.

Sacó algunas cuentas matemáticas para ajustar el cálculo y determinó que los besos debían ser más apasionados. Había estudiado a la perfección las costumbres del apareamiento de los humanos, así como también lo llevó a la práctica con la teniente Uhura, quien fue su conejillo de indias en el proceso. Claro que el conejillo se mostró muy colaborativo, así que el estudio se clasificó como "satisfactorio".

Por su parte, Jim se preguntaba entre jadeos, cómo demonios Spock besaba tan bien. La lengua poseía su boca, retorciéndose en suaves caricias, para luego darle una especie de latigazo en un movimiento rápido y medio salvaje. Jim estaba que se venía y el otro solo lo estaba besando. En su vida había recibido esa clase de beso y eso que él presumía de tener mucha, mucha, mucha y recontramuchísima experiencia en el tema. Ni siquiera le daba el tiempo de pensar en cómo responder, porque Spock, manejaba sus manos con la misma destreza que lo hacía con su lengua.

-¡Ah! Spock, ¡me voy…!- y no alcanzó a decir esto. Ni tampoco alcanzo a venirse en el orgasmo que creyó inminente, sino por el contrario, sintió un dolor en sus entrañas. Una punzada que le bajó de la nube por unos momentos- pero qué…

Le estaba metiendo los dedos en su ano, no con mucha delicadeza. Al parecer, lo hacía a propósito de esa forma.

-Lo estoy lubricando, es mejor que se relaje- le dijo con su voz científica.

Kirk lanzó un quejido cuando descubrió la doble lectura en sus palabras: "No puede venirse todavía capitán, no es lógico, solo era un beso" y al descubrir esto, casi se murió de la vergüenza. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos el pobre, ya que ni él mismo podía creer en lo que se había reducido en esos brazos.

No podía ser. Sintió como su orgullo renacía y bajó sus manos esposadas hasta su boca para cubrir cualquier gemido. Él era el playboy favorito de toda la federación, el capitán más joven en la historia de la flota, un seductor irresistible y devorador, "sex symbol". No podía dejar que lo redujeran al nivel de una colegiala virgen haciendo aguas por su primer amor. No, No, No, porque no era, ni una colegiala, ni un virgen, esto último estaba más que probado. Tenía cientos, miles o millones de mujeres suspirando por él y había estado con tantas mujeres como minutos tiene el reloj. Muchas mujeres y también algunos hombres… Sin embargo, en este punto, el pensamiento del capitán se detuvo, así como también su respiración. Miró con pánico a su primer oficial.

-No se preocupe- le respondió Spock como si estuviera leyendo su mente, sin siquiera teniendo el contacto todavía con él de esa forma- seré gentil al tomar su virgen culo. Es más de lo que se puede esperar viniendo de usted.

Entonces, lo llenó con una estocada profunda que lo hizo arquear la espalda con su rostro deformado en un grito silencioso primero, y espantoso, después.

Fase 2: Poseer el cuerpo del Capitán de la Nave Interestelar Enterprise James T. Kirk. Estado de la fase 2: Completa.

Iniciando Fase 3.

El vulcano se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del poseído capitán y puso sus manos en el rostro de aquél.

Fase 3: Poseer la mente del Capitán de la Nave Interestelar Enterprise James T. Kirk. Estado de la fase 3: En proceso.

Las piernas del capitán estaban en sus hombros, pero pronto cayeron a sus antebrazos. Con esto amentó la presión en su propio pene y entró más profundo.

-Nuestras mentes se fusionan, Jim- dijo con sensualidad- Nuestras mentes son una, siento lo que tú sientes, sé lo que tú sabes…- y se perdió la voz en el pensamiento conjunto- "mi placer es tu placer y tu placer es el mío".

Dicotomías mezcladas sin fin: placer/dolor, éxtasis/agonía, el bien/el mal, Spock/Kirk.

Era indudable que el capitán tuvo la certeza de que, de alguna forma, moriría en esa cama. No obstante, también tuvo la certeza de que viviría.

Finalizando fase 3. Nuevo estado: Completa.

Iniciando fase 4.

Comenzaron a moverse con lentitud y cada embestida era más poderosa que la anterior en todos los sentidos. Ambos en una semiinconsciencia rítmica- jadeante.

Fase 4: Poseer el alma del Capitán de la Nave Interestelar Enterprise James T. Kirk. Estado de la fase 4: ...

Navegando por la oscuridad perpetua de la maldad misma, la luz era difícil de encontrar. Spock fuera de todo cálculo, encontró resistencia.

Fascinante…

"Asha-yam, no te resistas… ashayam…"- la voz telepática vulcana acarició el tronco del cerebro de Jim de donde ramificó exquisitas corrientes que envolvieron todo el ser.

Entre la semiinconsciencia escuchaba ese cántico extraterrestre, que no comprendía, pero sí, intuía. No había razones para recriminarlo por esto. Él era pura intuición, porque solo era una parte del alma, la otra, estaba separada de él y ahora buscaba regresar a su origen.

Sin embargo, la otra alma, no encontraba ese origen. Estaba muy oscuro y quizás era demasiado tarde para ello. Demasiada maldad no permitía el retorno del bien, entonces, el retorno de la luz no era posible. Calculó probabilidades y resultaba difícil precisarlo, pero diría que aproximadamente eran 7824,7 a 1. Si esto era así, y estaba en lo correcto, llegó a la conclusión lógica y cierta, de que no sería posible cumplir con su palabra después de todo.

**Fin capítulo 3**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Solo un destello de luz, por favor…

No podía hacer nada sin él, porque sin él, no estaría completo. Mucho le faltaba a ese capitán Kirk del mundo paralelo para comprenderlo. Le había pedido algo imposible desde un principio: "Sea el capitán del Enterprise", le dijo… Ni siquiera ese Kirk era digno, puesto que no era su Kirk. Su Jim era único, el único capitán, y no importaban los universos paralelos que existieran, ni el tiempo cambiante que pasara. No había otro y tenía que ser él, puesto que toda su existencia se lo decía.

Si no lo encontraba en esa oscuridad, no había otra solución lógica, más que perderse dentro de ella. Debería dejarse absorber, que lo rodeara y penetrara hasta su alma. Después de todo, esa oscuridad no le era ajena, sino por el contrario, se asemejaba a la suya propia en muchos sentidos, pese a ser diferente.

No habría cambios, ni palabras por cumplir, ni tampoco vidas por vivir. Sería una existencia cercana a la muerte, ya que los condenaría para siempre. No obstante, estaría unido a su ashayam, a su amado. Era su deseo, fue su esperanza.

Fase 4:… Estado… Reinician...

Un diminuto punto blanco tintineaba a lo lejos. Parecía como si en la oscuridad de la noche, apareciera en el cielo negro, solo una estrella, la cual estaba a tantos años luz del planeta, que apenas era visible.

Se maravilló del descubrimiento.

"Ashayam, eres maravilloso, no hay nadie como tú, mi único ser" y la diminuta estrella respondió a lo lejos creciendo con su brillo.

Entonces, la siguió como un náufrago moribundo frente a su única salvación, pues en eso se convirtió.

Flotando, fue hacia la estrella que lo llamaba y enfocó toda su desnudez espiritual sobre ella, así esta reaccionaba ante él, haciéndose más luminosa y divina. Tintineaba cada vez más rápido como corazón acelerado por la presencia del amado. Más y más rápido, la tenue luz golpeó el pecho de Spock para contagiarlo con su ritmo melodioso, porque ahora ya no había silencio, ni frío. La oscuridad empezó a llenarse de vida, de presencia, y la fuerza magnética ejercida por esa estrella, lo atrajo con velocidad alucinante.

En el momento de estar perdido, fue encontrado. En el momento de estar desesperado, fue esperanzado. Abrigado por esa luz, fue acogido en su pecho y el mundo cambió. Pudo respirar, pudo sentir y pudo vivir. Todo esto gracias a él, entonces, en el instante de esta epifanía, se sintió completo. Lo comprendió:

No era solo su ashayam, era su T'hy'la.

"T'hy'la"…

El reloj interno de Spock se detuvo y la luz lo envolvió por completo, desapareciendo en una especie de transportador celestial. Ahí lo encontró, flotando ante él en un halo brillante, rodeado por la oscuridad infinita.

"T'hy'la, eres hermoso"

"El hermoso eres tú"- fue la respuesta de Jim, sin mover los labios. Le sonreía con adoración. Levantó su mano en dos dedos y pidió un beso vulcano. Toque y un sentimiento.

"Así que lo sabes también"

El pensamiento conjunto se mezclaba y las voces telepáticas sonaban al mismo tiempo, confundiéndose. Ambos hablaban como uno solo. Al unísono se escuchó:

_"Separado de mí y nunca separado, nunca y siempre tocándome y tocado"._

Entonces, Jim lo besó en la boca también y el doble beso se prolongó lentamente, mientras brillaban ambos en una luz divina.

El alma de T'hy'la lo abrazó con su mano libre para acariciar su espalda, con tranquilidad, su columna, con mucha calma, sus glúteos y de forma paciente sus caderas. Volvió a su espalda, tocando sus omoplatos, la columna otra vez, subiendo a su nuca y regresando por el camino trazado, dilatando el momento para mantener el contacto.

El alma de Spock, respondió profundizando el beso, al colocar su mano libre en la nuca del amado con suaves y lentas caricias.

Seguían flotando con una brisa acariciadora que jugueteaba con los cabellos de Jim, haciéndolo más etéreo. La gravedad pareció cambiar, porque Jim estaba encima de él, besando su cuello y todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Sacaba suaves gemidos del espíritu de Spock, y este último, respondió a las caricias, frotándose contra el otro con sus piernas, torso, en una búsqueda implacable de no separación.

Nunca soltaron su beso vulcano, solo lo intensificaron en movimientos entrelazados y atrevidos para la especie. Jim metió los dedos de su otra mano, la "libre", en la boca de su chico e hizo que los lamiera con lentitud. No pudo aguantarse la visión erótica de esa lengua juguetona, así que acerco su boca también para tocarla. Sin embargo, los dedos le obstaculizaban, por eso, los retiró y los deslizó por el pecho de su amado hasta ese punto, entre las piernas. Jim tomó esa lengua como suya y también tomó ese trasero como suyo, al introducirle los dedos remojados en el interior.

Sentían el calor y los suspiros en sus cerebros. Jim retiró su mano de ahí, y se ayudó con ella para posicionarse en la entrada, empujó un poco, solo un poco, pero igual su querido soltó el beso y gimió. Aprovechó entonces ese lapsus, para tomar la otra mano de Spock, la que estaba libre del beso vulcano y la entrelazó con la suya, quedando ambas manos entrelazadas al lado de sus cuerpos, y lentamente, las deslizó hacia las caderas de Spock y las detuvo atrás de él, en la columna lumbar. Luego, lo penetró de una estocada, igualando un mismo movimiento anterior.

Spock dobló todo su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras flotaba, y Jim quedó sobre una colina. Jim besó su pecho y comenzó a moverse con ritmo cadencioso. Pronto el ritmo comenzó a aumentar, pero ellos no salían de su posición. Spock jadeaba con la boca abierta doblado como estaba y Jim respondía a sus jadeos con la cara pegada en su pecho.

Una bruma comenzó a envolverlos. Jim lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó. La neblina comenzó a moverse en forma circular en dirección a las manecillas del reloj como si fuera un viento de color blanco. Las oleadas de placer seguían. Spock soltó los besos, separándose del contacto de sus manos, de su boca, de su pene, y siguió la niebla movediza, en una especie de espiral, pasando por atrás, por la espalda de Jim para luego quedar delante de él, cara cara, sin que su pareja se diera cuenta por la rapidez del movimiento. La gravedad volvió a cambiar. Ahora Spock tomó el control sobre el cuerpo caliente de su T'hy'la, y se introdujo dentro de él, penetrándolo con suavidad y siguiendo el mismo ritmo de anteriormente. La neblina o bruma continuó girando alrededor de ellos y en un mismo espiral, ahora Jim la siguió por la espalda de Spock, detrás de este y dando la vuelta quedó sobre él, con la gravedad cambiada, en la misma posición del principio. Entró en él como lo hizo al inicio, pero las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas. Los gemidos se intensificaron y el sonido no parecía de sexo, ni tampoco el aire. La espiral volvió a girar. Spock penetrando a Jim, Jim penetrando a Spock, rápido, rápido, hasta que la espiral dio tal velocidad que solo se veía como un remolino de luz brillante y poderosa.

En un instante se detuvo, y explosionó como el inicio cósmico del Big- Bang.

Cuando reaccionaron se vieron en la cama, totalmente descontrolados por los espasmos del orgasmo que iba y venía. Spock siguió golpeando ese trasero con fuerza, haciendo sonidos eróticos, mientras Jim se retorcía debajo de él como una anguila fuera del agua. Era confuso, porque los dos habían salido de su estado de semiinconsciencia y estaban en sus "cabales", pero no podían controlarse. Aunque, lejos de estar asustados, estaban felices, disfrutando de uno de los tantos orgasmos que tuvieron, porque estos parecían de otra dimensión.

-¡Spock! ¡Spock!- gritaba, pero no sabía si con su voz, con la voz de él, o con la voz de su mente o con la del corazón.

-¡T'hy'la!...- estaba igual que su pareja.

Jim sonreía abiertamente al punto de la risa, pero no llegó a reír a carcajada, porque su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de sorpresa- placer. Echaron las cabezas hacia atrás y gritaron como unos locos al recibir las fuertes sensaciones del orgasmo final.

Cayeron exhaustos uno encima del otro, tratando de tomar aliento, mientras exquisitas oleadas seguían invadiéndoles. Un sonido quedó en la cabeza de ambos, similar al pitido que ocurre después de una explosión muy poderosa, pero en vez de perturbar los oídos y el cerebro, ocurría todo lo contrario, dando una sensación de paz.

Se quedaron así inertes por largo rato y Spock no salió de su interior. Luego de un prolongado tiempo, movió su cara en el hombro de Jim con una caricia, y este buscó el contacto del otro, igualando el movimiento hacia él. Los dos se encontraron y se miraron como si nunca se hubieran visto, deteniéndose en cada centímetro de sus rostros. Jim levantó su mano, Spock la acarició con la mejilla y le olió la palma como un animalito.

Abriendo y cerrando los ojos empezaron a disfrutar las sensaciones del otro. Eran pequeñas y exquisitas oleadas, que los hacía sentir tranquilos y místicos.

Jim puso su dedo índice derecho en la frente del otro y de ahí la deslizó por su nariz hasta su boca, luego lo juntó con su dedo medio y acarició los labios cerrados de Spock por toda la longitud de estos.

Solo disfrutaban del vínculo creado.

En la boca de Spock se dibujó una sonrisa solo soñada y esta le dio un casto beso en sus dedos. Le tomó la muñeca y... tocó metal… le llamó la atención la pulsera de metal en la muñeca de su amado. Jim respondió con una sonrisa, las esposas estaban cortadas y ninguno de los dos recordaba este suceso.

El reloj interno de Spock se activó.

Abrieron los ojos con pánico y los dos al mismo tiempo saltaron de la cama, pero perdieron el equilibrio a causa del apuro (y lo acalambrados que estaban), cayeron al suelo juntos, con Jim encima del otro.

Una corriente exquisita sintieron al contacto. Jim quedó con cara de cachorro.

-Me gustaría seguir T'hy'la, pero debemos apresurarnos.

Se quedó por un momento embobado al escuchar esa palabra especial, luego reaccionó.

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé- Pudo sacarse las esposas, ya que estaban prácticamente inservibles, de seguro no aguantaron por ser una antigüedad del siglo XX. Tomó su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, y lo más rápido que lo dejó su cuerpo, comenzó a vestirse el capitán.

Otro tanto hizo Spock al llegar al baño donde había dejado parte de su ropa. Lamentó no poder bañarse, pero quedaban 10 min con 7 segundos… y todavía no…

-¡2 minutos, solo 2 y quedamos limpios!- Jim interrumpió sus pensamientos. Venía con la ropa a medio poner y sin nada más abajo- ven- lo tomó del brazo- tú también entra.

-Pero…- fue jaloneado hasta la ducha- ¡Agua no!- demasiado tarde- ¡Sónica, sónica!

-Ah, perdón, fue la costumbre- Jim apagó el control del agua y puso la ducha sónica, pero igual se mojaron.

No fueron dos, sino 3 minutos con 9 segundos, donde Jim más bañó a Spock de lo que se bañó él.

Spock trató de secarse, pero no había tiempo. Se vistieron, se peinaron lo mejor que pudieron, aunque aquí el vulcano se tomó su tiempo con un peine de Jim, mientras el otro solo se pasó la mano con un poco de fijador. Jim tomó su cinturón, se lo puso y salió volando, pero antes de que la puerta se abriera, regresó en su busca.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó del espejo donde daba los últimos toques a su peinado.

Spock mientras era arrastrado por un apurado Jim, logró alcanzar su cinturón para salir volando hacia el puente.

Quedaban 4 minutos con 2, 1…

**Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

La mente de Spock volaba sobre la mente de Jim y este último corriendo como iba, casi se cae por los pasillos de la nave.

-Ya Spock, veremos... "no me gusta esa idea"- pensó esto último y continuó corriendo.

"¿Por qué no?"- fue la respuesta pensante.

Volteó de nuevo a quien lo seguía, pero llegando al ascensor se tropezó sin remedio. Cayó de culo al suelo.

-¡AAAAAYYYYYYYY!- saltaron unas lagrimitas traicioneras- ¡SPOOOOOCK!

El elevador subía.

-Mis disculpas, capitán.- lo tomó, suavemente de la mano, y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, bueno, ya me acostumbraré- le sonrió el afectado, quien llegó cojeando al puente.

Todos voltearon a mirarlos cuando hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡QUÉ!- gritó, sobándose el culo y apartando la guardia armada- todavía soy el capitán de esta nave… - disminuyó la voz hasta hacerse un murmullo- …por lo menos en 5 segundos más- luego, la alzó con voz de mando- teniente Palmer, póngame con el almirante Komack de la comandancia de la flota. Canal abierto a toda la nave y al cuadrante para el registro- caminó hacia la pantalla con toda la dignidad que le quedaba mientras la oficial rubia cumplía la orden.

La pantalla gigante de la nave se iluminó y apareció un duro, canoso almirante, quien se sorprendió al verle:

-Kirk, ¡qué haces vivo todavía!, ¡Spock lamenta...!

-Tranquilícese Almirante- lo cortó de plano- tanto Spock como yo, no tenemos por qué seguir sus órdenes, ya que no pertenecemos más a la Flota Estelar.

"Capitán qué hace"- esta vez no volteó a verlo, en vez de eso, Jim le envió una sensación tranquilizadora que supo aceptar.

El almirante sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Ah, sí? pues eso no te salvará y a Spock le...

Kirk volvió a interrumpir con aires de suficiencia.

-Solo estoy comunicando un hecho. El señor Spock y yo estamos casados según las leyes vulcanas, pero como el imperio repudia la homosexualidad, nos vemos en la obligación de mandarlos al diablo a todos ustedes...

Spock abrió la boca de la impresión no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y no era el único con la boca abierta.

-... y por lo tanto,- continuó el impredecible capitán- dejar nuestras funciones como oficiales de la Flota. Sin embargo, tomaremos esta nave para evitar posibles represalias, pero a todos aquellos que desean seguir bajo las órdenes de tan tirano imperio, los dejaremos en la estación más cercana donde podrán presentar sus credenciales.- tomó aire, rápidamente, y el tono cambió a uno verdadero- Si alguien quiere quedarse en la Enterprise, sepa que estoy muy enamorado del señor Spock y el de mí, soy su T'hy'la y me ha cambiado desde lo más profundo. No volveré a ser como antes, prometo ser justo y no dañar a nadie más, los agonizadores, así como cualquier otro instrumento de tortura, desaparecerán de la nave. No habrá más política del terror, ni escoltas armadas, y todos podrán vivir en libertad sin discriminaciones de ningún tipo. La lamentable reputación que he sembrado, me conoce como un dictador arrogante, altivo y canalla con aires de divinidad comparable con el diablo denebiano- se acordó lo que dijeron los klingons una vez- pero nunca he roto una promesa y eso medio cuadrante lo sabe. Los oficiales encarcelados injustamente, serán liberados y aquellos que se arrepientan se les dará otra oportunidad, porque así como yo la tuve no puedo negársela a nadie.

Todos en la nave lo escucharon en especial sus oficiales Uhura, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu y Chekov, encarcelados por orden de Spock. Los tres primeros, al regresar del mundo paralelo y los últimos dos, por sus andanzas traicioneras para convertirse en el próximo capitán de la nave, las cuales resultaron infructuosas.

El capitán viendo que le daban tanto quórum decidió seguir hablando:

- En cuanto a los halkans, se declaran neutrales, sus cristales de dilithium son muy inestables tanto como ellos y pueden autodestruirse, destruyendo también la mitad de su sistema solar. Rehusé a cumplir las órdenes para salir del paso y convencerlos de que no se suicidaran junto con nosotros, prometí que no los molestarían bajo ningún tipo y que los protegería del imperio. Pues bien, si no hubiera hecho esa promesa hubieran destruido la Enterprise, así que les recomiendo que no se acerquen a ellos, sino les aseguro, usaré todo mi poder en contra de quienes se atrevan.

-¿Está loco?, no habla en serio- dijo el almirante con cara de estar pensando a 1000 por segundo.

-Pues usted sabe muy bien la amplitud de mi poder. No pienso usarlo contra ustedes sin razón, pero sí, lo haré para cumplir mis promesas y en esto soy inflexible. Por favor, comuníquele mis palabras al emperador Marcus. Eso es todo, Kirk fuera.

Spock se acercó con las manos en la espalda y se puso a su lado en actitud de conferencia:

-Acaba de declarar la guerra al Imperio, capitán.

-Pues si no soy yo, no será nadie, además, hasta Cleopatra declaró la guerra a un Imperio por amor a su Marco Antonio.

-No creo que deba recordarle cómo terminaron esos dos, pero podríamos suponer que las serpientes no son de mi agrado.

Jim le sonrió.

-Tranquilo Spock, no pasará nada- le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo- hay cosas qué hacer- y le hizo un guiño pícaro.

Spock alzó una ceja.

-Señor, antes debemos ocuparnos de algo que requiere de nuestra mayor preocupación- le hizo un gesto de lado, señalando con su rostro a los atónitos oficiales que estaban tras ellos.

Jim abrió los ojos:

- ¡Oh… es cierto!- se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que su primer oficial, y enfrentaron a su asombrada tripulación.

Mientras el capitán, con sus aires sinceros y confiados, hablaba con la tripulación explicando los hechos, Spock emitía ondas de dudas, que no pasaron desapercibidas por su pareja. Este último, lejos de afectarse, pensó en la maravillosa complementación que eran.

Dejó orden de guiar la nave hacia la base estelar neutral más cercana para que desembarcaran los fieles al Imperio.

-Vamos, liberemos a nuestros oficiales- y se dirigieron hacia las cabinas de confinamiento.

Rechazaron las escoltas acostumbradas a seguirlos a todos lados para su protección. Tenían que dar el ejemplo, aunque eso resultase peligroso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Inmediatamente, abordaron el ascensor los dos solos.

Un silencio delicioso inundó el lugar en movimiento. Kirk estiró su mano y tomó la del vulcano entre la suya. La enlazó en ese toque mágico, deslizando sus dedos por la longitud de los dedos sensibles. Cosquilleo y un sentimiento increíble, el cual parecía estático en el tiempo imperecedero.

Se sentía el dueño del mundo, todopoderoso, feliz, pero solo estaba enamorado de su primer oficial. Lo abrazó de improviso, reteniéndolo contra las paredes para besarlo. Era delicioso.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones en su carne, en su sangre, en su mente, en su aura. Quiso detener el ascensor para proseguir, no lo dejaron, en vez de eso, lo apartaron. La puerta se abrió de improviso. Habían llegado a la planta baja.

Sintió cuando él se pegó a su lado, como imán atraído al metal. Lado a lado, topando sus brazos, el sentimiento lo inundó, y lo hizo sonreír en vez de enojarse por un rechazo aparente. La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro demostraba que el toque seguía, pero a un nivel de difícil comprensión.

Caminaron juntos como siempre, complemento normal y así Spock continuó la conversación como si nada pasase:

-Capitán, solo debía hablarles de los cristales de dilithium. No de nuestra vida privada- le recriminó.

Él sintió el impulso normal y le respondió:

- Ah, bueno, eso no pude evitarlo- vio su cara y no necesitó sentir el vínculo para saber que estaba pensando- verás, cuando ese sujeto, sí, me refiero al almirante- dijo adelantándose a la pregunta- te iba a amenazar, yo simplemente no pude controlarme. No me gusta que se metan contigo.

-Ya veo, así que reaccionó movido por la pasión.

-Este….sí…- se ruborizó y se rascó la nariz con su dedo índice- pero no fue solo por eso, verá. Los halkans son una raza demasiado pacífica y morales. Son capaces del suicidio en masa, pero no de destruir su sistema solar, donde existen varios planetas con seres inocentes.

-Por eso no le gustaba mi idea, porque no sería creíble.

-Sí, pero ellos también son honorables. Si yo les prometía protegerlos con mi poder misterioso, quizás comprenderían mis intenciones de salvarlos y cooperarían con el engaño.

Su primer oficial asintió, luego ladeó la cabeza.

-Hay algo que no alcanzo a comprender- le miró confuso- si quería que los halkans escucharan las comunicaciones, no hacía falta que las ampliara a ¼ de la galaxia.

Jim se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, yo solo quería asegurarme- desvió la vista y siguió caminando.

Spock absorbió el aura de su capitán.

-Naturalmente- concluyó con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus ojos.

Llegaron en breve a las detenciones de sus oficiales y ordenó que los liberaran. Ellos se acercaron en silencio hasta su capitán. Este los miró y se detuvo frente a McCoy. El doctor no dijo nada, pero si las miradas mataran, él estaría a 3 metros bajo tierra klingon.

-Doctor McCoy- suspiró- me gustaba más cuando me decía que no me funcionaba el cerebro- sonrió tristón- no sabe cuánto lo extraño. Supongo que me lo merezco y le debo una disculpa- vio la cara de asombro y deslizó la vista hacia los demás- y a todos ustedes, también les doy mis sinceras disculpas por haber sido un pésimo capitán para todos.

Los oficiales se quedaron mirando unos con otros.

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo capitán?- preguntó un tímido Chekov- ¿no nos está engañando?- lo miró con una esperanza en sus ojos.

Recorrió con la vista. Chekov era el único con aires positivo. Uhura lo miraba, extrañada Scott y Sulu, con desconfianza. Ni hablar de McCoy.

Tomo aire. Trató de sonar lo más sincero que podía.

-Todo es cierto, caballeros, he dado mi promesa y ustedes saben que yo cumplo mis promesas.

Chekov sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Eso es verdad! ¡Cuente conmigo capitán!- dio un saltito.

-Gracias Chekov- dijo con sinceridad.

-¡Impostores!- gritó McCoy con furia- ¡Ustedes no son ni el capitán ni Spock!

Todos se pusieron en alertas y Chekov dejó de sonreír.

A Kirk los nervios lo traicionaron. No había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que el doctor no los reconociera y era una posibilidad muy válida.

-¡Dónde dejaron a nuestro capitán y a Spock!- siguió con sus acusaciones el doctor- volvieron a cambiarse, ¿no es cierto? ¡El hecho que no tenga barba…- señala al vulcano- lo confirma!- gritó furioso.

Spock se llevó la mano a su cara y tomó en cuenta el peligro. Si el doctor McCoy no los apoyaba al 100%, el fracaso era un hecho y, por ende, también la muerte.

**Fin capítulo 5**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Jim reaccionó de la única forma señalada por sus instintos:

-Jajajaja, que bromista doctor McCoy. Soy yo, en serio. Solo abrí los ojos. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar como usted dijo aquella vez- lo miró con pena disimulada.

Tiempo atrás el doctor McCoy tuvo una discusión con Kirk sobre la situación del Imperio y por este motivo estaban distanciados. McCoy siempre agradeció en secreto, que no lo eliminara por traición por sus ideas antiimperialistas. De alguna forma, este hecho calmó al iracundo.

-Aquella vez…- McCoy repitió el tono de Kirk- se refiere…

-… cuando me habló de su verdadero sentir frente al imperio- terminó la frase Jim con suma convicción.

-Solo el verdadero capitán sabe eso- bajó la vista el doctor- es muy amable en no decir mis ideas contra el imperio- se quedó pensando unos momentos.

Scotty observó la escena y decidió confirmarlo con su capitán:

-Entonces… - le interrogó con dudas- ¿no se quedó en el mundo paralelo junto a Spock?

-No señor Scott, somos nosotros, esa experiencia me hizo reaccionar. No había pensado en las posibilidades de otros iguales a nosotros con vidas más completas.

Scott recordó la estadía en las cabinas de detención paralelas y cómo el capitán Kirk estaba deprimido. Le había gritado al Spock del otro mundo y ofrecido riquezas, poder, cualquier cosa, pero el vulcano científico solo lo trató como una ameba en microscopio. Spock siempre fue frío, pero al lado del capitán había una especie de sensación cálida. Sin embargo, con ese otro Spock, la frialdad fue total, y eso afectó a su líder al punto de una calladísima depresión. Kirk estuvo desolado y confundido, jamás lo vio de esa forma tan sobrecogedora, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado un brazo o una parte de él. Quizás, así fue realmente.

-Yo también pensé en la posibilidad de que usted fuera el otro capitán- dijo Chekov un tanto desilusionado. Él y Sulu se enteraron del mundo paralelo por Uhura- El otro capitán me sacó de La Celda de Agonía, me perdonó la vida y también la de Sulu, pero si… de alguna forma, esa experiencia lo influenció, podríamos tener un futuro diferente y yo podría amar con esperanzas. De verdad, yo quiero creerle señor.

Jim sonrió cálidamente a continuación:

-El imperio está equivocado y no soy el único en pensarlo. Muchos lo piensan, pero no se atreven a decirlo.

Iba a proseguir, pero el doctor McCoy dando paso al frente le dijo:

-Señor, ¿se da cuenta lo que nos está pidiendo? Le declaró la guerra al imperio y seremos perseguidos hasta la muerte.

Jim asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió:

-Les pido una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Será peligroso, pero siempre hemos vivido en peligro inminente. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad de liberarnos de la represión e ideas que solo nos convierten en seres miserables e infelices. Si trabajamos juntos por esa libertad, tengan por seguro que seremos felices ¿No les gustaría vivir en paz con pleno ejercicios de los derechos individuales? Mírenme a mí, tengo la relación con Spock que siempre quise, pero que nunca me atreví por culpa de los convencionalismos. Hemos hecho cosas aberrantes, pero existe la redención que puede liberarnos también.

-Lindas palabras, pero son solo eso, palabras ¡Nos van a aplastar como a unas cucarachas!- respondió con amargura McCoy.

-No, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas y nos unimos. Lucharé por obtener su lealtad. Un capitán que no tenga la lealtad de su tripulación no es nada.

-Una cosa es cierta- dijo el doctor a modo de conclusión- tú nunca has roto una promesa, eso es bien conocido en el imperio. No creo que el cerebro no te funcione esta vez, sino por el contrario, pienso que por primera vez en tu vida, has recobrado el juicio. No sé los demás, pero cuenten conmigo.

Kirk sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias doctor- lo tomó de los hombros- me alegra mucho.

-También cuente conmigo capitán- dijo Chekov.

Kirk lo agradeció de corazón, pero los otros se sentían inseguros de tomar una decisión tan radical.

-No se preocupen. No es necesario decidirlo ahora. Vamos rumbo a la estación espacial.- dijo Spock.

-Es cierto- siguió Jim- Hasta ese momento pueden decidirse si siguen conmigo o no. No los recriminaré ni nada parecido si deciden irse. No tengo el derecho de hacer eso.

-Veo que nuestro capitán aprendió algo o le quedó algo del mundo paralelo- susurró Uhura, y quizás, solo la escuchó Sulu.

El ambiente cambió para bien.

-Tengo una pregunta más- dijo el doctor.

Jim supuso a cuál pregunta se refería y sonrió. De seguro le preguntaría del sorpresivo romance.

-Dígame, pregunte todo lo que quiera- dijo con las manos abiertas.

-¿Por qué Spock se afeitó?- dijo confundido.

-Eso fue porque… - comenzó el primer oficial.

-… porque yo se lo pedí- terminó Kirk- ¿No se ve genial?- miró a su chico sonriendo con orgullo.

El doctor hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-A mí me gustaba más con barba. Le daba carácter, ahora parece un chiquillo- parecía aburrido.

-Vamos no sea así- dijo juguetón Jim- ¿y bien más preguntas?- todavía esperaba la del romance.

-No, ninguna más. Estaré en la enfermería si necesitan alguna cosa- se dispuso a marcharse.

Los demás también hacían lo mismo. Kirk se adelantó medio confuso y los encaró otra vez.

-¿Eh?, ¿no les extraña que los dos estemos juntos?- hizo un movimiento con su dedo oscilando entre ellos dos.

-Pero si ustedes siempre han estado juntos- se encogió de hombros el doctor.

-Sí, pero ahora somos pareja.

-Siempre han sido una pareja- afirmó McCoy.

-No, me refiero... – al ver cómo el doctor los miraba con indiferencia, suspiró- nada, olvídenlo.

-Capitán nadie se sorprende de lo obvio, lo sorprendente fue que lo dijera a media galaxia.- se apresuró en explicar Chekov.

-Solo fue al Cuadrante Alfa- rectificó Spock.

-¿No es lo mismo? Me gusta su estilo para salir del clóset- le dijo Chekov.

-Gracias- dijo Jim y se rió suavemente.

-¿Cuál clóset?- preguntó Spock- supongo que el confundir la mitad, de un cuarto de la galaxia- recalcó la última frase- también se refería a una metáfora humana o uno de sus pequeños chistes, señor Chekov.

-Jeje, más o menos- se rió junto con los demás.

Sulu quien estuvo todo el rato en silencio, no pudo evitar el divertirse con las salidas de Chekov y por fin, se vio una sonrisa sincera en ese rostro marcado con la fea cicatriz. El capitán se dio cuenta de esto, pero no dijo nada.

-Ahora, si me disculpan caballeros, debo conversar con los demás tripulantes. Ustedes pueden volver a sus funciones si lo desean- finalizó Kirk, juntándose con su oficial científico.

Dejaron las salas de reclusión, y ya fuera de vista, Jim se detuvo en el pasillo, haciendo que Spock topara con su brazo.

-Recién se ha dado cuenta- lo miró Spock.

-¡Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo!- se molestó consigo mismo.

-Negativo, lo sospechaban. Ahora solo es una confirmación de la sospecha.

-¡Nadie se sorprende de lo obvio! ¡Whaaaa, no puede ser!- se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano.

Para mayor confirmación, el capitán observó que a medida que pasaban por los pasillos, hablaban con los tripulantes, nadie los miraba raro. Como si estuvieran acostumbrados a verlos juntos en onda romántica y no sabía si alegrarse por ello o enrabiarse.

Spock le tomó en forma desapercibida la mano, entrelazando sus dedos en un beso vulcano. Kirk sintió esas exquisitas corrientes por todo su cuerpo, suspiró y decidió mantener la sonrisa.

Siguieron por la nave y se reunían por sectores para conversar con los tripulantes, básicamente les decían lo mismo de antes, pero con más humanidad (por parte de Kirk por supuesto)

-No alcanzaremos, debemos dar tiempo para que empaquen sus cosas. Cubrimos las cubiertas principales, pero no es suficiente, debemos llegar de alguna forma a todas ellas.

-La sala de reuniones- dijo Spock.

-¡Claro!- lo miró como diciendo "eres maravilloso"- no será lo mismo, pero es la solución más lógica- sonrió.

Usó el intercomunicador de los pasillos para pedirle a la teniente Uhura que lo comunicara con las demás secciones. Desde ahí, ordenó a los jefes de aquellas, que se reunieran con él en la sala de reuniones, inmediatamente.

Los jefes cumplieron la orden, y el capitán pudo llegar a ellos con la esperanza de que transmitieran sus ideas y sentir a sus correspondientes subordinados. Al retirarse todos, menos ambos, empezaron a planear la evacuación de los tripulantes disponiendo los tiempos para los cargamentos de equipajes y el desembarque de la tripulación leal al imperio. Investigaron la estación espacial y las formas de proceder. Volvieron a dar el aviso en toda la nave de la no represalia. Finalmente, Kirk suspiró agotado.

-Bueno, eso es todo, al menos lo intentamos. No tengo la menor idea de cuantos se irán a quedar.

-Ingeniería está con nosotros. El señor Scott se mostró partidario. La probabilidad a favor de que sus subalternos se unan es de 2.228,7 a 1

-¿2.228 a 1?- dijo Jim con lentitud

-2.228,7- recalcó el "coma 7"- a 1

-Eso nos da mucha ventaja- sonrió el capitán y luego se acercó en forma peligrosa- me encanta cuando calculas probabilidades.

-Hay algunas probabilidades imposibles de calcular, señor.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Las astronómicas- puntualizó Spock.

-Ah, es verdad, yo tengo un ejemplo a favor de eso.

Lo miró directo a los ojos y luego, muy cerca, le vio los labios.

-Especifique- dijo su primer oficial en una especie de exhortación.

Subió la vista y esperó que lo viera a las pupilas para mostrar su deseo.

-Sí... la probabilidad… de amarte.

-Esa no es una probabilidad. Es un hecho- concluyó el lógico oficial.

Antes de responderle, lo rodearon, y besaron sus labios en una muestra de deseo compartido.

El beso se intensificó con suaves caricias. Jim deshizo el cinturón de Spock comenzando a tocar por debajo del uniforme para alcanzar los pectorales y ese pecho tan ansiado. Sintió como le atrapaban el labio inferior con los dientes, al mismo tiempo, que la lengua le acariciaba la porción de labios atrapada dentro de esa boca. Suspiró y se pegó más al cuerpo ardiente. Fue subido a la mesa de reuniones y casi se golpea la cabeza con el visor de comunicaciones, sino es porque lo atrajeron con las piernas abiertas hacia el borde. Ahí entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amado, sintiendo la dureza de aquel, por encima de la ropa.

Le desnudaron el torso y se inclinaron, el peso de medio cuerpo sobre el suyo le nubló los sentidos. Comenzó a restregarse con malicia, porque exigía más y se lo darían. Le quitaron el pantalón, era necesario, el otro, solo lo liberó y lo puso en su entrada. Sintió el toque antes de la penetración y una oleada le subió por todo su cuerpo hasta su garganta. Se preparó para la estocada.

-Fiiiiuuuuuíííííí

La estocada nunca llegó.

-Capitán, nos llaman- le dijo y se retiró por completo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?...

Distinguió a Spock, el cual vestido como estaba parecía como si nada pasara. Salvo por su prominente pene erguido que sobresalía del pantalón a medio poner y le hacía burla como diciendo: "no habrá dulce hoy". La rabia y frustración se apoderaron de él.

- ¡NO!, ¡mataré a ese desgraciado!- gritó furioso al molesto aparato.

-Fiiiiiuuuuííííí- chillaba el visor de comunicaciones.

No iba a dejar que nadie lo interrumpiera, menos ese maldito aparato del demonio. Él quería estar con su Spock. Mandaría al diablo a cualquiera que osara interponerse, y no le importaba si lo veían desnudo teniendo sexo. Ya verían de qué era capaz el capitán del USS Enterprise, la nave insignia y ahora rebelde, de todo un imperio.

**Fin capítulo 6**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

-Fiiiiiuuuuíííí- chilló por última vez el visor de comunicaciones, según Jim.

-¡MALDITO APARATO DEL INFIERNOOOO!- grita con la cara deformada por la furia.

Va con la mano en el aire para dar un golpe directo, pero se la detienen. Lo dan media vuelta y lo tiran al suelo. De rodillas bajo la mesa le meten el pene, destinado a su entrada, en la boca.

El primer oficial aprovecha que lo tiene callado y entretenido, y contesta el visor desde los controles cercanos.

-Aquí Spock- dice con el disimulo de un vulcano sentado a la mesa en ceremonia oficial.

-¿Y el capitán?- pregunta un Sulu curioso.

-No puede atender en estos momento se encuentra ocupado con los preparativos- si supiera Sulu, de cuales preparativos hablaba- Dígame, ¿Hemos llegado a la estación espacial?

-Estamos a 15 minutos en warp 6.

-Preparare los transbordadores para el desembarque- sintió una mordida en su miembro.

Sulu vio el silencio del primer oficial.

-¿Señor?- se confundió el piloto.

-Deténgase- dijo con pausa- a 20.000 kilómetros de la estación espacial para el desembarque de todos aquellos que seguirán con el Imperio. Las especificaciones del procedimiento están cargadas- siguió impávido- infórmenme 5 minutos antes de salir de warp.

-Sí, señor- Sulu asiente.

-Spock fuera- cortó el aparato.

Sentado como estaba, empujó la silla, haciendo espacio suficiente para ver su secreto escondido, desnudo y arrodillado, bajo la mesa. Agarró el cabello de Kirk y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-Es usted un malvado- le dijo Spock.

-¿Ah, sí?- respondió Jim muy sugerente.

-Un malvado muy perverso y malicioso.

-Pues así te gusto, ¿no?

-Es correcto, demasiado diría yo.

Kirk se acercó para proseguir. Spock habló antes de que lo besara:

-Lástima que ahora estoy lastimado y no podré continuar.

A Kirk se le cayó la cara.

-¡Pero si solo fue un rasguño no más!

-Me mordió- dijo terminante.

Kirk se puso nervioso.

-Perdón, perdón, es que estaba muy molesto por la interrupción de Sulu, grrrr, ya verá cuando lo vea. Sabía las especificaciones del procedimiento y no tenía por qué llamar si faltaban 15 minutos el muy desgraciado, ¡lo hizo a propósito!- dijo echando chispas- y tú todo paciente con él- le acusó al final.

-Si hubiera actuado como usted, se habría dado cuenta.

-¡Y qué!- dijo encogiendo los hombros- no me importa que todo el mundo sepa.

-Eso es evidente mi querido capitán- dijo con sugerencia.

Jim quedó embobado con la mirada de Spock y sin pedirle permiso, tomó el miembro de él para acariciarlo.

-Voy a redimirme- y le pasó su lengua por toda la extensión, metiéndoselo en su boca.

-La redención es un camino largo y escabroso, pero hace bien en empezar con algo- le dijo la voz sensual de Spock que casi lo saca de sus casillas.

Lo lamió y chupeteó. Estaba rico. Fue suave, cuidadoso, dedicado como cachorro lengüeteando a su amo después de morderlo en el juego.

Tenía mucha experiencia y eso molestó al vulcano.

-Usted tiene los conocimientos suficientes. Puede ser mejor- empujó su cabeza con la mano, hasta que al otro le llegó, más allá de la garganta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El pecho le punzó, dolió, porque estaba avergonzado. Fue un puto. Sentía los celos de Spock como si fueran suyos y comprendió lo terrible de su actuar anterior. Tuvo miedo al Karma, la implicancia de todo lo hecho quizás recaería en él o en ellos. Se estremeció con el pensamiento final. A Spock, no, debía protegerlo.

Angustiado siguió con calma su trabajo. Estaba medio atorado por el empuje. Un aura lo rodeó.

"T'hy'la"

Todo estaba bien.

"Los celos y el Karma son ilógicos, porque el pasado está presente para merecer el futuro".

Llegó a su corazón y él llegó al suyo, fundidos como un solo ser, se comprendían, se amaban.

Dejó su trabajo, lo miró con adoración para luego abrazarse a su cintura de rodillas como estaba. Sintió las caricias en su cabello y el humor regresó. Volvió, juguetonamente, a su trabajo anterior con una sonrisa.

Los corazones estaban exaltados no solo por la pasión, sino por algo más inexplicable.

"T'hy'la, me gusta, me gustas"

Ese pensamiento voló y él lo atrapó en su carne. Aumentó el ritmo. Quería beberlo, apagar su sed. Escuchaba los suaves quejidos del amado en los latidos de su cabeza. Eso era suficiente para él, no ocuparía su mano libre en su propio pene, mejor era usarla en un beso especial vulcano. Así lo hizo, el efecto fue sorprendente, buena decisión. Un estremecimiento total embargó al otro cuerpo. Se vendría en su boca, faltaba muy poco. Aprovechó de quitar la mano de la dirección del pene para acariciar los testículos. Latían, eso le sorprendió. Llevó su boca ahí para un beso húmedo. El beso hizo un sonido lascivo. Ahora sí, era el momento, se preparó, lo metió en su boca una última vez y bebió todo el jugo.

"Maravilloso"

Esos dedos amados, le acariciaron sus labios para limpiar su boca.

"Ven"- intervinieron en su mente y el obedeció al instante.

Lo sentaron es ese regazo querido, y el turno de acariciarlo por fin llegó. Esos dedos largos, delgados y hermosos tocaron su urgente pene olvidado. Las caricias lo hicieron temblar. El toque tenía algo, vibración, electricidad, o era su imaginación, pero no tenía que averiguar nada, solo sentir, disfrutar.

Iban a besarlo cuando...

-Fiiiiuuuuuííííí

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡AHORA SÍ, LO MATOOOOO! ¡LO MATOOOOOO!

Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero fue tomado por unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon, para luego besarlo con esos besos corredores de semen. La sorpresa se fue al instante, y respondió con todo. Esa mano adorada volvió atrapar su falo y los latidos en su cabeza acallaron los sonidos del comunicador, lo mismo que esa boca acallara su mal humor. Un movimiento, dos movimientos, tres movimientos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tocado con esos dedos acariciadores con mente propia. No pudo aguantarlo por mucho, porque esos dedos tomaban posesión de su miembro con la exquisitez de un músico.

"Spock, Spock, Spock, Spoooo..."

Su boca se separó de la otra para exclamar el orgasmo, mientras su barbilla era besada por la lengua caliente de Spock.

-Señor, es hora, debemos irnos al puente- le dijeron mientras lo subían a la mesa y le ayudaban con sus pantalones.

No dijo nada, en vez de eso, se dejó vestir como un niño pequeño, porque estaba muy ocupado regulando su respiración. Finalmente, le pusieron las botas y lo bajaron de la mesa con la misma facilidad con que lo sentaron arriba del mueble.

Una oleada de seguridad lo envolvió. Recuperó el sentido de sí mismo y del tiempo. Sonrió.

-Es hora- fue su respuesta tardía.

Tiró de su uniforme hacia abajo para quitar las arrugas. Pasó su mano por las ropas a la salida de la sala.

-¿Mi cinturón?- dijo, mirando alrededor con las manos en la cintura.

-Lo lamento señor, pero tendrá que prescindir de él por ahora… Está sucio- concluyó Spock con las cejas alzadas, en posición oficial y la vista clavada en él.

Silencio.

-¡Oh!- se sonrojó- buee... no...- tartamudeó- devuélvamelo cuando estime conveniente- se dio media vuelta. Salió raudo de la sala.

Spock sacó sus manos escondidas en su espalda. Llevó la prenda pegajosa hasta su nariz, aspirando con malicia. La guardó, rápidamente, entre sus ropas y salió en pos de su capitán.

Lo alcanzó en la subida del ascensor. Se puso a su lado, uno al lado del otro, rozando continuamente sus brazos.

Volvieron las olas intensas de su capitán hacia él. Eran demasiadas perturbadoras, pese a estar acostumbrado a ellas, nunca lo dejaban de sorprender o indiferente. Ahora mucho menos, ya que el lazo que los unía intensificaban las sensaciones.

-Capitán en el puente- Chekov anunciaba como siempre.

Sulu lo miró con sorpresa. El capitán le devolvió una mirada malévola y pronunció su nombre de forma más malévola todavía.

-Señor Sulu…

El susodicho se asustó al ver la expresión del capitán, el cual continuó diciendo:

-… YA ME TOCARÁ MOLESTARLO CUANDO TENGAS METI…

-¡Capitán!- Spock interrumpió a su impredecible potro.

La frase inconclusa fue completada por la tripulación, aunque la original iba a ser dicha de la forma más vulgar, escuchada jamás, por un oficial de tan alto rango como lo era Kirk.

El piloto Sulu se ofendió.

-Yo no soy un quejica uke.

-¡Hikaru!- exclamó con dolor y sorpresa Chekov.

-Pavel, no, no lo decía... - demasiado tarde el otro se enfurruñó- lo la... la... lamento. No fue mi intención.

-¿Uke?, ¿se refiere al pasivo japonés?- Jim sonrió- ¡Ah!, no se preocupe señor Chekov- le dijo tocando su hombro- él ya cambiará de idea cuando lo experimente, ¿no es cierto Señor Sulu? Si quiere saber cómo es- le dice al piloto- solo pregúntenle al señor Spock, él sabe.

Todos miraron al primer oficial. Spock solo alzó una ceja. No pudo evitar un suspiro.

-Capitán, a 20 segundos de llegada- recordó para abandonar el molesto tema.

-Cierto señor Spock- sonrió y se sentó en la silla de mando- alerta amarilla a todas las cubiertas. Preparen procedimiento de desembarque.

Se fijó en su escasa tripulación del puente: Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Farrel y Stay. Una fortuna que junto a Spock, eran perfectos para comandar la nave.

- A todos ustedes que decidieron quedarse, les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento. No los defraudaré.

Sus oficiales lo miraron afablemente y asintieron. Sulu solo asintió, no se atrevió a verlo a la cara.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero no me hiciste caso- recriminó Chekov a Sulu en un susurro hacia su lado.

Sulu hizo el ademán de responderle, pero al voltear hacia él, vio de lado la sonrisa de Kirk, así que mejor cerró la boca y miró al frente, al menos con el alivio de que Chekov no le impondría la ley del hielo tan fría como Rusia.

El permiso del capitán Kirk fue aceptado por la estación espacial K-7 e incluso, los invitaron a acercarse más para un mejor desembarco. El capitán, dudó por unos momentos, luego no quiso ser descortés y decidió acercarse 10.000 kilómetros.

-Capitán, ya sé que es una precaución usar los transbordadores, pero si nos acercamos más, mejor usamos el teletransportador.

-No Chekov, los transbordadores también cargan las pertenencias de la tripulación. Además... - se quedó pensando unos momentos- hay algo que no me gusta- se levantó de su silla y miró a Spock, luego miró al frente.

-Señor Chekov, cambie a las personas de los transbordadores de carga a los de pasajeros y viceversa.

-¿Eh?, pero estarán muy incómodos.

-No importa, dígales que es por seguridad- se fijó en él- Y quédese ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

Chekov le devolvió la mirada.

-A la orden, señor- se levantó de su puesto rumbo a la Sala del Transportador. Al salir se topó con el doctor McCoy, quien venía entrando al puente.

El capitán se acercó a su primer oficial.

-Spock informe.

-Estación Espacial K-7, generalmente, visitada por klingons y habitantes del Imperio, aunque los romulanos parecen visitar también, de vez en cuando, los archivos no lo confirman. Usado en la ruta comercial. Existe un tratado de armisticio firmado por los imperios y no se ha violado durante 52 años. Por lo tanto, su neutralidad es bien conocida y respetada. Nos encontramos a 10.000 kms. Las naves próximas a la estación son cargueros halananos y kobliad; y una nave ferengi en comercio.

-52 años en paz con esas credenciales... ¿No había una estación o base menos sospechosa?

-Neutral y estable, no. Es la única en su clase que estaba cerca de nuestra posición. El Imperio no se atreverá a romper el tratado solo por unos rebeldes.

-No lo sé Spock he visto peores cosas del Imperio que romper tratados.

-Todavía está la posibilidad de dejar a los tripulantes en algún planeta, donde el Imperio los rescataría.

-No lo creo, eso es demasiado peligroso, puede que nunca los rescaten. Aquí por lo menos pueden encontrar transporte y un poco de seguridad.

-¿Y en Halkan?- intervino McCoy, quien hasta ahora solo estaba escuchando- ellos son neutrales.

-Llevaríamos lobos a las ovejas. Además, mientras más nos demoremos, le damos ventaja al Imperio para moverse. No hay elección caballeros- finalizó Kirk.

Uhura informa:

-Señor, Chekov ha completado el cambio.

-Bien, que envíe primero los transbordadores con el equipaje, luego aquellos con los tripulantes- ordena.

-Muy bien, señor- Uhura se toca la oreja con su mano y se voltea.

-No me gusta esto Jim- dice el doctor.

-¿Una trampa?- pregunta Spock

-Sí, pero no sé cuál- responde Jim.

McCoy interrumpe:

-Los kobliad son capaces de vender a su madre por un puñado de deuridio, y para los ferengi la guerra es buen negocio.

-Su arrebato xenofóbico es ilógico doctor. Nadie daría un crédito por la madre de un kobliad, en cuanto a los ferengi, son demasiados cobardes para participar en guerra ajena.

-Pues ahora, señor Spock, no sé quién es el más xenofóbico de los dos- dijo McCoy con un mohín de fastidio.

Spock alzó una ceja y Kirk sonrió.

-Usted siga en los escáneres - le encantaba ver a Spock inclinado en el escáner con el culito paradito, no alcanzó a visualizarlo porque se puso serio- alerta roja una vez salgan todos los transbordadores- doctor McCoy vuelva a la enfermería, sinceramente, espero que no lo necesitemos. Teniente Uhura deje el canal abierto a Chekov.

El capitán Kirk se sentó en la silla de mando y se llevó el puño al tope de labios en señal de estar pensando mientras veía como las pequeñas naves iban saliendo de a poco, eran muchas y eso lo desconsoló, pero más que eso, estaba preocupado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para comprobar sus más temibles temores. Las naves todavía no terminaban de salir.

-Capitán, los sensores muestran una fluctuación en el campo visual a 3.000 kilómetros de donde estamos- informó Spock sin quitar la vista del escáner.

-¡Tan cerca!- Jim lo mira con asombro- Chekov, transpórtelos ah...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando una nave klingon se materializó y comenzó a destruir los transbordadores.

El capitán comenzó a dar órdenes de batalla.

-¡Alerta roja! ¡Disparen fásers fuerza 4!

-No podemos levantar los escu...- se siente un golpe de fásers.

-¡Chekov!

-Listo capitán.

-¡Sulu!

-Escudos al máximo- informa Sulu mientras otro golpe ataca a la Enterprise

-Informe de daños- pide Kirk- apunten los torpedos al blanco.

-Daños estructurales en cubierta 11, las mamparas se han cerrado- otro golpe- escudos al 70%- informan.

-¡Torpedos apuntando al blanco y listos!- Sulu espera la orden.

-¡Torpedos de fotón uno y dos... fuego, maniobra a babor!- dirige el capitán.

Golpe en popa, movimiento.

-¡Escudos 60%, resistiendo!- se escucha una voz en la confusión del ataque.

-Cambien el rumbo a 1-8-1 izquierda. Deflectores a máxima potencia.

Dos torpedos de fotones pasan a un lado de ellos.

-Acción evasiva. Distancia…

-Capitán otra nave nos ataca- Spock se endereza del escáner- es del Imperio Unido de Planetas.

-¡QUÉ!- Se levantó de improviso.

Ahora lo había visto todo. Klingons y el Imperio juntos. Con una nave podía, con dos, definitivamente, no.

**Fin capítulo 7**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

¿Acaso era una broma? ¿La Constelación? ¿Matt y los klingons? ¿Justo en este momento? Pensaba que no podía ser una confabulación para matar a los ciudadanos leales al Imperio lanzados en los transbordadores, porque si fuera así, no solo habían roto el tratado de armisticio, sino que también, habían creado una potencial guerra contra las otras razas de habitantes planetarios… quizás, esto podría jugar a su favor, si llegara a los altos mandos de la Flota Estelar... no sería bien mirado el hecho de destruir a tu propia gente solo para atrapar a unos renegados… pero… ¿No podía ser otra nave, con otro comandante quien los atacara en este momento?... Estaba seguro de quién sería el comandante de esa nave y no le gustaba nada. Con ese comandante, estaría muy en desventaja y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, rogó estar equivocado. Ojalá muy equivocado, porque no podría usar el Campo Tantalus con él, ya que sabía de las limitaciones de su poder misterioso. Limitaciones que había ampliado para amenazar a muchos y en especial, hace poco, al almirante Komack, el cual era el comandante de toda la Flota Estelar ¿Y si había hablado? ¿Y si se lo dijo al emperador Marcus? Solo tenía preguntas hacia conjeturas llenas de más interrogaciones.

-¿Y ahora qué?- su mente desdoblada se concentró en el cese de la batalla.

Las naves dejaron de disparar.

-Bajas- retuvo el aliento.

-Ninguna señor, la cubierta 11 estaba vacía cuando el casco cedió. Las mamparas soportan bien. Los escudos resisten y tenemos armas- informa Sulu.

Parado a un lado, toma el brazo de su silla de mando y aprieta el comunicador.

-Chekov, informe.

-Todos los tripulantes a salvo, destruyeron la carga.

Eso lo hizo tomar aire.

-Scotty.

-Daños en las turbinas, capitán, pero lo estamos controlando.

-Scotty, prepara el Dante para el combate. Bajo en un momento- cortó sin esperar respuesta de su oficial.

-Capitán no irá... - trató de decir Spock.

Uhura interrumpe.

-Señor, nos saludan.

-Ignórelos. Finja un desperfecto en las comunicaciones, producto del ataque.

-No estamos tan dañados para eso- intenta decir Sulu.

-No importa, solo es algo de tiempo para Scotty.

-Señor, insisten- vuelve a decir Uhura.

-Ignórelos todo lo que pueda teniente y deje un canal donde pueda responder rápido.

-Armas enemigas en línea, capitán- Spock informa.

-¡Demonios! Uhura, salúdelos.

-Responden, señor- informa Uhura.

-En pantalla- se sienta en la silla de mando en pose tranquila y dominante.

Apareció el comandante humano del Imperio.

-Capitán Kirk, o debo decir, capitana- sonrió- ríndase inmediatamente, sino quiere perder su preciada nave.

-Comodoro Decker- lo reconoció al instante, lamentablemente, no se equivocó- Sabes que todavía no estoy acabado- dijo el capitán con convicción- tengo muchos trucos- sonrió, haciendo uso de toda su artimaña.

Matt Decker era un tipo de 50 años, de hombros rectangulares, cabello trigueño jaspeado por el gris de las canas, ojos de color avellana y de aspecto duro por ser comandante, pero impresionable.

-No sea idiota- le dijo con seriedad- somos dos contra uno y viene una tercera. No podrá escapar de esta. Le doy 5 minutos para que lo piense- la pantalla se oscureció.

Kirk no alcanzó a decir nada, pero su cara lo dijo todo.

-Spock tienes el puente- y salió corriendo.

-Sulu tiene el mando- y salió tras él.

Sulu hizo una mueca.

-Bonito momento para ser capitán- se dijo el japonés.

Spock alcanzó el ascensor justo en el momento de cerrarse.

-¡Qué haces, vuelve al puente!- ordenó el capitán a su primer oficial.

-No lo haré.

-¿Te estás amotinando?

-Afirmativo.

El capitán suspiró.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez- sonrió con melancolía.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sus pensamientos mezclados y sintiendo cada uno su ser. Kirk sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, antes de hacerlo, su vulcano lo hizo, pegándose el uno al otro su calor, en movimientos pausados, pero firmes. El contacto espiritual los alcanzó, pronto se estaban besando y esa lengua acarició la suya con ternura. Fue atrapado contra la pared, para sentir el roce del bulto en la entrepierna del otro. Entonces, él se abrió, porque quería sentirlo con más fuerza. Sentirlo en todo su esplendor, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello.

El tiempo se detenía, siempre se detenía cuando estaba con él y podía respirar su esencia, como el otro respiraba la suya. Acariciándose juntos, los dedos; en su cabeza, entre sus cabellos y las yemas pasadas por su casco. Él se pegaba más a su cuerpo y entrelazaba las piernas para atraerlo. Abrazó su cintura, metió las manos por el pantalón para alcanzar sus nalgas y estrujarlas con ardor. Con esto, su amor suspiró en el beso y Jim no quiso romper el contacto con él y volvió a reclamar esa boca, porque la necesitaba con urgencia. La misma urgencia que el otro reclamaba con desesperación.

Una ola de placer los embargó con fuerte golpe. Los dejó emitiendo sonidos incomprensibles, confusos, únicos. La ola los volvió a golpear, pero esta vez fue diferente. Una complementación definida en un solo ser. Estaban juntos, pero no juntos, estaban dentro, pero no dentro. Una unión, donde las palabras ya no explicaban razones, solamente hechos.

"Vamos a morir"

"Juntos"

"No es tan malo"

Llegaron corriendo a la nave Dante. Un prototipo secreto de combate que tenían, pero no usaban... hasta ahora. Era una de las tantas tecnologías bélicas robadas por el capitán Kirk, así como el Campo Tantalus más conocido como La Máquina Evaporizadora, la favorita de Jim, la cual esperaba perfeccionar con Spock. Eran todos estos los "trucos" y "poder" con los cuales amenazaba a sus enemigos. Lamentablemente, todos estos eran prototipos en etapa experimental o les faltaba perfeccionamiento, cosa que esperaba arreglar con la ayuda conjunta de Spock y Scotty, ahora que podía confiar en ellos, sin embargo, no hubo tiempo. A Scotty solo le confió el Dante, pero le prohibió hacer modificaciones, por miedo al robo. Dejó el prototipo a su cargo por su amor a las naves, solamente.

El comodoro Matt Decker sabía de la existencia del Campo Tantalus como de las limitaciones de la máquina, razón por la cual se despegó tan rápido de la pantalla en el saludo. Fue un estúpido al contarle esto en una, más estúpida, noche de copas; si ni siquiera el emperador Marcus sabía algo, o si lo sospechaba no hacía nada. Sin embargo, ignoraban sus otros trucos bajo la manga. Era una ventaja y sus cartas.

Matt era un tipo impresionable. Un aspecto que quizás le agradó a Jim en esa noche de copas donde solo conversaron hasta tarde en el bar. Parecía un tipo estable o mejor dicho, normal. Ese quizás era el mejor término para describirlo: un tipo normal de 50 años. Sin embargo, al parecer, no era tan normal como se veía, si era comodoro de la Flota Estelar y comandante de la Constelación, una de las naves principales del Imperio; pero era ambicioso, quizás egoísta también, y había una posibilidad de que no hubiera abierto la boca con nadie para revelar sus secretos, esperando quedarse con ellos. El hecho de juntarse con los klingons, le hacía sospechar esto último.

Tampoco era del tipo para llevarse a la cama. No le atraía y la edad no tenía nada que ver, porque él no hacía distinciones en esas cosas, lo importante es que lo calentara y ese sujeto estuvo lejos de eso. Es más, si un viejo de 100 años llegara a calentarlo, con mucho gusto se lo llevaría a la cama, aunque le gustaban tipos más jóvenes con mirada expresiva, morenos, con ojos caídos y cuerpos… vio la cara seria de Spock ante él, escaneando su mente cochina. Dio un respingo y una sonrisa idiota adornó su rostro.

-Ejem- tosió, disimuladamente con el puño en la boca- Perdón…- murmuró cuando pasó a su lado, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada al comprender que todos los tipos que se llevó antes a la cama, se parecían a Spock. Sonrió al realizar tal descubrimiento, ignorando que tras él, Spock sumaba puntos a su favor y no en su contra, como creía.

Subieron a la nave de combate mientras Scotty explicaba comandos, armas, escudos y todo lo necesario a una velocidad increíble.

-Suerte- dijo Scotty no muy convencido, pero eran dos, y se necesitaban dos para manejar correctamente esa nave.

-Gracias Señor Scott- luego se comunica al puente a través del sistema de la nave- Señor Sulu, cuando de la señal, comience a disparar con todo lo que tenga y luego escape a toda potencia sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Capitán!- Sulu quedó en silencio, sintiéndose sumamente conmovido- muy bien capitán- responde a su orden.

Jim toma los controles de la nave. Las puertas se cierran y siente la presencia de su adorado atrás, realizando preparativos que él también hace para el despegue. Ve a su copiloto a su derecha:

-Vamos, ¿no es romántico? La otra solución era huir juntos y eso estamos haciendo.

-Perdone la corrección, señor, pero no veo lo romántico en morir rodeados de enemigos. Las Termópilas es un término más exacto para describir esta situación. Es una lástima que el Campo Tantalus no pueda usarse en el exterior del Enterprise.

-Una gran desventaja no poder evaporizar a mis enemigos de afuera, sino ya sería emperador- respondió Jim con una sonrisa.

La nave salió a toda potencia del interior del hangar, usando su modo invisible. Era más pequeña que el Enterprise, pero más grande que un transbordador. Una nave de caza con la forma de un halcón parecidas a las naves enemigas, pero más pequeña.

-Esta nave no ha sido probada en campo de batalla real- dijo Spock.

-Ahora es su turno.

La nave se acercó a gran velocidad a las naves enemigas sin ser detectada.

-Ataca a los ojos.

Spock apunta hacia el puente de ambas naves.

-¡Fuego!

La señal; impactos directos y potentes, los cuales movieron al Enterprise al ataque. Las naves enemigas se demoraron en reaccionar por la sorpresa, en ese lapsus, la pequeña nave guerrera se materializó y les dejó verse. Los enemigos respondieron el fuego hacia ella, impresionados por su tecnología. Era muy rápida, prefirieron atacar al Enterprise, pero el otro también se defendía y la guerrera atacaba puntos flancos, mientras la más grande atacaba el puente en un intercambio de estrategias.

Una maniobra de las enemigas y la pequeña volvió atacar sus puentes. No le podían dar, parecía una mosca escurridiza, que se veía y luego no, gracias a su camuflaje. Dañaron a la Constelación: un descuido de los enemigos, y la Enterprise se fugó a velocidad warp.

El triunfo duró poco.

-Jim, no podremos mantener la potencia y no tenemos fásers, ni torpedos.

-El camuflaje.

-No funciona, al parecer, esta nave no sirve para combates prolongados. Los sistemas caerán y se destruirá- informa con rapidez Spock.

-Tiempo.

-2 minutos y 5 segundos.

-¡Diablos!

Para empeorar el panorama, apareció la prometida tercera nave enemiga- otra klingon- y junto con las demás, comenzaron a entramparlos como un matamoscas gigantesco. Los dos miraron los bastones de luces que se cruzaban por su camino, en todas direcciones. La belleza de la guerra se les vino con todo su esplendor pirotécnico.

Volaron a gran velocidad por una rendija de rayos luminosos, pero una especie de estrella chocó contra ellos: era un torpedo de fotón.

El impacto voló los escudos de la nave caza y provocó un incendio en los reactores principales. Estaban perdidos, pero no muertos.

-Te amo- sonrió sin verlo con la vista enfrente, ocupado con las pocas maniobras permitidas.

-Yo también te amo- le respondió con su acostumbrada seriedad, acelerando el poco impulso que tenían.

La mano derecha de Jim y la mano izquierda de Spock, juntas, una encima de la otra en la palanca de velocidad. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer, quizás un pequeño daño y darle más chance a la Enterprise y sus tripulantes, pero no pudieron.

La nave se detuvo antes de alcanzar su objetivo kamikaze. Luego, se destruyó completamente.

**Fin capítulo 8**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Al despertar, estaba atado de pies y manos en un lugar frío e incómodo. Trató de incorporarse con cuidado, puesto que le dolía el cuerpo y sus sentidos no estaban bien puestos todavía. Sus manos amarradas en su espalda tampoco le permitían el equilibrio necesario para levantarse, pero igual hizo el esfuerzo. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, y sus ojos trataban de enfocar hacia abajo, cuando percibió algo. Se sentó en ese mismo lugar, en el suelo. Agitó la cabeza en dos movimientos para el despeje y enfocó su vista.

Mejor no despertar.

Las imágenes pasaron por su lógica cabeza a la velocidad de una computadora. No había error, no estaban muertos, pero eran prisioneros. Los motores del caza se detuvieron en el último instante, y aprovechado ese momento por los enemigos, fueron transportados a la nave imperial donde los recibieron con fásers en modo aturdir. Ahora, atado en el suelo y desnudo, trataba de buscar una solución lógica, pero no podía, ya que la imagen al frente era demasiado perturbadora.

Su Jim, su T'hy'la, atado con sus extremidades abiertas en un círculo, en una especie de rueda de torturas, en posición de equis, desnudo y vulnerable; pese a verse de pie ante él, no era consciente del peligro presentado por oficiales corruptos que los rodeaban. Yacía con su cabeza caída e inconsciente.

-El vulcano despertó- dijo uno de los 5 oficiales del Imperio.

-¡Ah, que esperamos, que comience el show!- respondió otro.

-La estrella principal no despierta todavía. Es una bella durmiente- comentó su compañero.

Las risas de los oficiales inundaron el lugar y sus sentidos. Era un cuarto frío con poca ventilación. Muy cerrado con solo la puerta como medio de escape. Las paredes viejas y gastadas. La habitación no era tan chica, pues tenía el espacio suficiente como para tener ese aparataje y a los oficiales ocupándolo sin problemas. Evidentemente, se trataba de la Estación Espacial K-7 y no en la nave donde fueron transportados. No alcanzó a preguntarse el motivo de esto, porque una figura se dejó ver.

-Caballeros- apareció el líder del grupo, nada más ni nada menos, que el comandante que llamó "capitana" a Jim: el comodoro Matt Decker- denle una pequeña azotaina con el látigo a ver si despierta pronto.

Azotarían a Jim.

Spock interrumpió, porque debía ganar tiempo:

-¿Y los klingons? ¿Dónde están?- preguntó con naturalidad vulcana.

-¿Cuáles klingons?- respondió el comodoro con otra pregunta al igual que un político.

-Los de la nave klingon cómplice de ustedes- explica Spock.

-¿Nave cómplice? ¿Klingons? yo no veo ninguno ¿Ustedes caballeros han visto klingons por aquí?- pregunta a sus oficiales.

-No, ninguno.

-No, para nada- responde un segundo.

-Se equivocan señores. Esta es la Estación Espacial K-7, es completamente lógico que haya klingons.

-AAAAAAAh, de esos klingons hablas. Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

-Típico vulcano, lógico, pero no muy avispado- comentó un oficial.

-Esos están en otra sección disfrutando de las bondades de la neutralidad- dijo Decker.

-No son tan neutrales como para atacar una nave del Imperio. Han roto un tratado de 52 años- acusó Spock.

-Un momento, ustedes no son del Imperio, son unos renegados y sus cabezas tienen precio. Los de la nave klingons digamos que solo colaboraron en la captura de los rebeldes espaciales- explicó Decker.

-Afirman ser cómplices- dijo Spock.

-No, colaboradores, ¿cómo crees que no se ha roto el tratado durante 52 años?, ¿magia?

-Diplomacia.

-Eso no existe en el Imperio.

-Me queda claro. Entiendo que nos atacaran y que nos encontraran tan rápido. Lo que no comprendo, es el porqué dispararon sobre los transbordadores a ciudadanos leales al Imperio. Al hacer esto, violaron el tratado de armisticio. No es lógico.

-Sepan que en el USS Enterprise, no existen ciudadanos leales al Imperio. Todos fueron catalogados como rebeldes- sonrió con maldad Decker.

-Imposible. El Imperio no cometería tal equivocación. El Cuadrante Alfa recibió la comunicación del capitán y todos saben que existían ciudadanos leales. Si esto se llegara a saber, no podrían justificar la matanza. Al no ser que...- quedó pensando Spock.

-Al no ser que- repitió burlón el comodoro- no fuera una orden oficial.

-En ese caso, ustedes tomarían la responsabilidad del hecho- concluyó el vulcano.

-No, diremos que nos atacaron: por su culpa mi nave está anclada en reparaciones, sino ya estaríamos lejos- dijo con rabia y amargura- a mi parecer, no había más remedio, salvo disparar y en el cruce de fuego, destruimos los transbordadores y a todos, simple. Si no queda nadie para comprobarlo, ¿cómo lo sabrán?- dijo con mucha seguridad Decker.

-Hay testigos de sobra. Los cargueros y naves en la estación espacial, y todos aquellos que están aquí. Son muchos, ¿cómo piensan silenciarlos?

-No hay que hacerlo, en la Estación Espacial K-7 hacemos de la vista gorda.

-Demasiado arriesgado. No hay nadie que pueda garantizar lo que haga otro. Defini...

-Basta de chácharas- interrumpió Decker- La princesa está despertando- da una señal al del látigo.

-¡Capitán cuidado!- gritó Spock.

El aviso llegó a tiempo, pero los sentidos de Jim estaban entumecidos. El golpe certero en su espalda lo tomó desprevenido. Pegó un grito doloroso, que lo hizo estremecer hasta los cimientos y junto con ello, el grito se extendió también a Spock a través de su vínculo. No pudieron evitarlo, los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Spock sorprendido con el hecho trató de calmarse y tomar dominio de sí, mientras Jim salía de su confusión.

-Esperen un momento, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- miró con sospecha al vulcano- a ver, golpéalo una vez más- ordenó Matt Decker.

-¡No, esperen, ya desperté!- se apresuró Jim- Decker- comenzó a decir, pese a lo agitado que estaba- ¡Vaya!, no sabía que me odiabas tanto, pensé que eras mi amigo.

-¿Yo?, ¿amigo tuyo?, deliras- da otra señal- ¡azótalo!

-No es necesario, te daré lo que quieres- Jim alcanzó a decir rápido y titubeó el golpe del látigo.

-¡Te digo que lo azotes o tengo que hacerlo yo mismo!- amenazó el comandante a su crispado subalterno, dando un paso al frente.

-No te...- Jim comenzó a hablar, pero el golpe lo acalló.

Esta vez estaba preparado y contrajo todo su cuerpo para no mostrar daño, solo un cierre de los ojos y sobresalto, puesto que el dolor era fuerte.

-¡Con más fuerza idiota!- amenazó el comandante a su oficial.

El capitán Kirk no gritó tampoco, pero se vio como contenía el dolor en sus ligeras muecas faciales, las mismas que hacía Spock.

-Suficiente- Decker detuvo el cuarto azote- es un tipo duro de roer. De esta forma, jamás conseguiremos que grite.

-¿Golpeo al otro, señor?- dijo su oficial del látigo, acercándose a Spock.

-No, de ese menos. Las torturas no sirven contra los vulcanos y no sacamos nada. Escuché que son capaces de detener su corazón con su poder mental, ¿no es eso cierto señor Spock?

-Es correcto, pero usted ya lo sabía, para qué me lo pregunta- dijo con completo dominio de sí el vulcano.

-Solo quería corroborarlo, la cuestión entonces es más interesante- le respondió con aires misteriosos.

El vulcano miró a los ojos al comodoro y luego bajó la vista al comprender lo que vio en esa mirada.

-Oye- interrumpió Kirk- te dije que te daría lo que quieres.

-Y lo harás- dijo con una seguridad, que descolocó al capitán.

Se acercó peligrosamente, a su indefensa víctima y continuó hablando:

-Mira Spock, ¿no es lindo el muchacho?- le levantó la barbilla con su mano- comprendo que lo hicieras marica.

Risas del grupo de oficiales.

-Él no me hizo gay- defendió Jim.

-¿Ya lo eras?- preguntó el comodoro con curiosidad contenida.

-No, era bi- respondió con sencillez el capitán, tratando de parecer casual.

-¿Eras bi?... ¿bisexual?- abrió los ojos sorprendido- vaya, vaya, una verdadera sorpresa, ¿entonces ya no lo eres?- pregunto con malicia Decker.

El silencio le dio la respuesta.

-Viste, eres un marica. Al no ser que confieses aquí, delante de tu príncipe, que todavía te gustan las mujeres- concluyó el comodoro.

Más risas de sus enemigos, los cuales vieron como el capitán del Enterprise bajaba la vista al suelo.

-A los maricas le gustan que los hombres los toquen- deslizó su mano por el cuello y con su dedo índice comenzó a bajar por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Jim.

El comandante enemigo llegó a la entrepierna del joven capitán y agarró con rapidez ese miembro para apretarlo con fuerza. Sintió como su víctima dio un respingo y una sensación de satisfacción le cruzó por el rostro. Vio con deleite al desnudo primer oficial en el piso como se retorcía incómodo en el suelo.

-Esto será más genial de lo que me imaginaba- dijo con mirada perfecta y respirando la sensación de pavor del cuerpo vulnerable.

Decker estiró la mano y le pasaron un objeto con forma de pene.

-Te gusta esto, ¿no?- le dijo a Jim muy insinuante, deslizándolo por el cuerpo del inmovilizado.

Acarició el pecho con la punta fría del objeto y la pasó por los pezones mientras el suave respirar del capitán se hacía más irregular. Podía aspirar el miedo de su presa y eso lo excitó de sobremanera.

Iba a rodear la rueda por dentro, pasando por las axilas del brazo derecho atado a la parte superior, pero su víctima quiso interrumpir su juego hablando otra vez. Eso lo molestó y le introdujo de golpe el objeto en la boca para que se callara.

-Así está mejor- se puso atrás de ese cuerpo deseable y depositó su barbilla en el hombro del inmovilizado. Se pegó en un movimiento a él, cosa que hizo lanzar un gemido lastimero negativo- mira desde aquí ambos podemos ver la reacción de Spock, ¿no es fascinante?

Obtuvo la reacción que quería. El cuerpo se tensó increíblemente y pudo ver una mueca exquisita de pesar en el rostro del vulcano. No sabía cuál de los dos le encantaba más, si el cuerpo de Jim o las reacciones del vulcano; reacciones que nunca había visto en alguien de su especie, y dudaba si alguien las vio alguna vez.

Se aventuró con su mano más abajo. Tocar en su esplendor esos firmes glúteos. Tocar ese agujerito entre las piernas abiertas. El cuerpo tembló, le gritaba "No" con todas sus células, eso lo puso duro. Metió su dedo adentro y Jim emitió un grito gutural exquisito. Quiso escucharlo en todo su esplendor, así que le sacó el objeto de la boca al mismo tiempo que retiró su dedo del interior.

-Por favor, por favor, no hagas eso, no es necesario- temblaba Jim.

-Mejor te relajas- eso hizo el efecto opuesto deseado- tomó el juguete y lo deslizó por las nalgas temblorosas, ¿qué tal si te la metemos por aquí?

-¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR!- imploró Kirk desesperado.

-¡JIM!- gritó Spock.

Empujó el juguete, lo suficiente como para escuchar ese ansiado grito doble. Ambos gritos llenaron sus sádicos sentidos.

-¡SÁCALO!, ¡SÁCALO, MALDITO!, ¡TE MATARÉ!, ¡JURO QUE TE...!- Jim calló de improviso.

Eso le resultó increíble.

-¿Sabes qué?, si gritas así con un juguete a medio poner, ¿cómo gritaras con uno de verdad?

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- empezó a forcejear las ataduras y moverse como loco, tratando de salir de su posición en equis tan vulnerable- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO HIJO DE...!

Recibió improperios deliciosos de su desesperada víctima que lo subía y bajaba a garabato limpio. Luego notó como el desnudo Spock miraba concentradísimo a Jim y este milagrosamente, se calmó.

-Así que es verdad. Están conectados. Lo que te pase a ti, le pasará a él- concluyó Decker gracias a sus observaciones.

Ahora sí, sintió el horror de ambos, y una oleada de placer lo embargó por completo en su retorcido interior.

**Fin capítulo 9**


End file.
